Friends Forever
by FrannyGazelle
Summary: Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke show their true friendship in this story, but their friendship goes through tragic pasts and the desperate measures of the future. Will their friendship make it through? or become history?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

One snowy day (it was the middle of Winter). Little 6 year-old Suzuno walked around the playground wearing her hood on, she looked at the other children playing soccer together, unlike her, she always plays alone. She wanted to play with the others and have friends, but, they all laughed at her everytime her hood falls off, because she has white hair, and it's different from their's.

The others wouldn't stop laughing, calling her names and pointing their fingers at her. Suzuno cried and ran away from them hoping they wouldn't chase her just for laughs. She sat in a place where no one was there, she hug-kneed and cried.

"Why can't they like me...? Why do they always hurt me...? All I wanted was friends. I'm also a person, I have feelings too, why can't they see that...?" she cried.

Then a red-haired boy walked passed by her (it was Nagumo), he noticed Suzuno crying so he walked towards Suzuno.

"H-hey...! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Nagumo asked Suzuno.

Suzuno looked at him but immediately looked away from him with no response, so Nagumo took Suzuno's hand to make her stand. When both of them were looking eye-to-eye, Nagumo was still holding Suzuno's hand. Suzuno blushed madly and started to be confused, and accidently froze Nagumo's hand.

"...! COLD! COLD! COLD!" as Nagumo said as he flails his arm around till' it melts. Then he realized Suzuno backing away from him slowly staring at him frightened. Nagumo looked into Suzuno's eyes, he saw sadness and fear, suddenly the ice on his hand melted. Suddenly, Suzuno just ran away from him putting her hood back on.

"W-wait...! Come back!" Nagumo shouted while catching up to Suzuno.

Then he lost sight of Suzuno, wondering where she went, it's already been hours but he still went looking around for Suzuno. Then he noticed a blue jacket with a hood on behind a tree. He sneeked up to it hoping it would be Suzuno, when he peeked, he was right, it was Suzuno, only, she was sleeping. Nagumo didn't want to wake her up, so he went closer to her, removed her hood and stroked Suzuno's face with his hand to see her face. Nagumo felt his heart pumping harder than usual and he started to blush a bit.

"S-she looks so cute when she sleeps... I wonder who is she... Is she also in the orphange...? I never saw her around here before..." Nagumo said in his mind.

Suddenly Suzuno woke up startled of Nagumo, her eyes looked very scared and frightend, her tears won't stop coming.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I froze your hand! I didn't mean it! I swear!" she said as tears rolled down his face. Nagumo got a hanky from his pocket and wiped Suzuno's tears.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Did I scare you...?" Nagumo asked

"..." Suzuno didn't reply back

"...Oh, I guess... I did... I'm sorry. I shouln't have reacted like that..." Nagumo looked down ashamed

"I was just scared that you won't like me..." Suzuno looked down too. Then Nagumo looked up at her.

"What do you mean...?" Nagumo asked curiously, slightly blushing from hearing the word "like".

"It's just that..." she stopped for a while and got an idea. "I-it's because of my hair! It scares people!" as she did an awkward smile.

"I know that's not the reason, seriously, why...?" Nagumo looked at her with a curios face. Suzuno had no choice but to tell the truth.

"It's because..." Suzuno stared looking down. "...I never had a friend before... I don't know how friendship feels like." she said as he feels like to cry again.

"Have you even tried talking to anyone?" Nagumo asked him again.

"Yes! I did! A lot of times!" Suzuno started to cry again. "But no one liked me! The would tease me and call me names! I don't want to stay here anymore! Suzuno cried as she covered herself from crying.

"P-please don't cry..." As Nagumo went beside her and patted her back. "Where are you from anyway? I haven't seen you here before." Nagumo added.

"I-I'm not from here..." Sniffled Suzuno. "I live far away from here, I'm just getting used to places like this..." Suzuno added.

"Why are you here...? Aren't you supposed to be home by now? It's getting late..." Nagumo looked at him confused.

"...I can't" Suzuno became quiet.

"Why?" Nagumo asked curiously.

"I-I was sent here..." Suzuno said sadly in a low voice. Nagumo was shocked, that she's the new orphan that Hitomiko was talking about.

"Since when...?" Nagumo asked again.

"...Yesterday." Suzuno said in a low voice.

"Why...? What happened to your family..?" Nagumo asked her again hoping Suzuno won't get annoyed with him with his questions.

"...I-...I rather not talk about it..." Suzuno hug-kneeing again facing down crying.

"You could tell me...! Please...?" Nagumo pleaded.

"Okay... But promise me you won't laugh..." Suzuno looked up at Nagumo with teary eyes.

"Okay, I promise." Nagumo nodded and agreed.

"My mom and dad loved me very much, but mom loved me more than dad... My mom would do anything for me because I was their only daughter..." Suzuno paused and looked very sad like she was going to cry again. "Then one day, mom got really sick, dad was away that time, he was really busy at work... I would be bringing my mom flowers from our garden everyday, and my mom gives me hugs and kisses in return... Then..." Suzuno paused for a long time.

"Then what...?" Nagumo looked at Suzuno and he saw sadness and sorrow in her eyes.

"My mom..." Suzuno paused again.

"Your mom what...?" Nagumo started to feel worried about Suzuno.

"S-she... Passed away..." Suzuno said in a low voice

"Oh..." Nagumo looked down. "I'm very sorry about your loss." Nagumo looked back at Suzuno.

"..." Suzuno had no reply

"What happened next...?" Nagumo asked in a low voice.

"My father became a drinker... it's been months since he started drinking... He was really sad for mom's loss too..." Suzuno said

"What happened to your dad next...?" Nagumo asked

"He gambled, and he made the wrong friends... One day, he made a deal with his friend." Suzuno stopped there.

"Don't stop!" Nagumo insisted. "What was deal...?" He asked curiously.

"..." Suzuno had no reply.

"C'mon, you could tell me." Nagumo pleaded to Suzuno

"Okay, but promise you won't laugh...!" Suzuno said in a demanding way.

"I promise! Cross-my-heart!" Nagumo said with confidence.

"The deal was He was going to sell me to his friend..." Suzuno looked down hoping that Nagumo wouldn't laugh.

"WHAT?!" Nagumo shouted in shock

"...I knew you would say that, now your going to laugh at me." Suzuno still looking down, trying not to cry.

"No! Why would I laugh at that?! That's the most horibble thing to do to their own child! Why would he do that?!" Nagumo paused and glared at Suzuno "Wait... Why would you think I would laugh?! That's HORRIBLE!" Nagumo said

"Because everyone laughs when I get to this part of the story..." Suzuno felt really embarrassed.

"Then why would they laugh at you?!" Nagumo demanded angrily

"H-huh...? What do you mean...?" Suzuno faced Nagumo

"I mean, this is an orphanage! Everyone has been sented here by their own parents!" Nagumo said with rage.

"I-I think your right... Your actually the first one who understands me..." Suzuno slightly blushed.

"No one even understanded your story...? Well that's harsh of them to do..." Nagumo said, a bit proud of himself since he was right.

"I know... How could they be so heartless...?" Suzuno wiped her tears with the sleaves of his jacket.

"Well, it's a cruel world ya' know? But it's not all that bad, there still good people out there." Nagumo said. "So, what happened next?"

"I was sold by my own dad in return his friend gave him money" Suzuno said in a sad voice.

"So if you were sold, how'd you get here...?" Nagumo was confused.

"I escaped, Then I was looking for my dad, but instead, I got lost in the city... Then all I remember was waking up in the Hospital, I don't really remember what happened to me, but Hitomiko said I had an accident, but good thing it wasn't that serious, I still remembered my past." Suzuno said a bit worried.

"I see, you're very lucky." Nagumo smiled at Suzuno.

"Thanks, so are you!" Suzuno smiled back.

"Wait! I forgot!" Nagumo facepalmed in embarrassment. "I didn't tell you my name yet!" Nagumo laughed with an awkward smile.

"It's ok!" Suzuno gave a sweet smile. "Haven't told you mine either" Suzuno also gave an awkward smile.

"My name is Nagumo Haruya!" Nagumo showed a smile. "Yours...?" Suzuno started to be shy and blushed.

"Uhh... Um..." Suzuno started blushing madly and moved his fingers around.

"C'mon, I told you mine...! Don't be shy!" Nagumo laughed a bit.

"M-my name is... Suzuno Fuusuke..." she looked away again blushing.

"H-hey! Are you...? Blushing...?" Nagumo gave her a grin.

"N-no?!" Suzuno said with her pinkish face. "I-I'm not!" she shouted

"Okay, if you say so Suzuno..." Nagumo said in a sarcastic way.

"Ugh...! Nagumo!" Suzuno said frustrated

"So you wanna play soccer tommorow?" Nagumo asked Suzuno

"Sure!" Suzuno paused and thought for a second. "But why...?" she said tilting her head confused. Nagumo laughed and said...

"Well, of coarse! Because we're friends right?" Nagumo smiled widely. Suzuno blushed again upon hearing the word "friends".

"We have to go back to the orphnage, it's getting late..." Nagumo stands up and helps Suzuno up.

"Thanks Nagumo!" Suzuno smiled with a blush.

"No prob" Nagumo smiled back.

Nagumo and Suzuno walked back to the orphange together, then Suzuno stopped and looked at the night sky.

"Hi mom... I made a new friend... I hope you're fine in Heaven..." Suzuno whispered and smiled.

"Hey! Suzuno! You okay...? He was confused seeing him looking up the starry sky.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Suzuno smiled.

"Okay, but you better hurry up! You don't want to be late for dinner." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." she smiled again.

Nagumo was walking infront of her while they were going back to the orphanage.

"Thank you Nagumo, I would never ask for a better friend like you." Suzuno said in her mind smiling.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 1-**


	2. I won't let anybody hurt you

**Chapter 2: I won't let anybody hurt you**

* * *

The next day, Suzuno went out to the playground to meet Nagumo to play soccer as he promised and said, first, she placed her hood on so no one could laugh at her nor see her. Then Nagumo walked around looking for Suzuno, immediately, Suzuno saw him and her heart started beating faster, but Nagumo was still looking around confused not noticing Suzuno.

"Psst! Nagumo!" Suzuno called Nagumo. Nagumo saw Suzuno immediately.

"Suzuno...? How come you're wearing you hood on...? I couln't recognize you." Nagumo asked.

"Remember...? My hair...?" Suzuno looked down blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." Nagumo laughed with an awkward smile.

"Do you have a soccer ball?" Suzuno asked curiously.

"Oh!" Nagumo facepalmed. "I forgot it at my room! Wait here Suzuno! Don't go anywhere, okay?" he tried to asure Suzuno.

"Ok, I'll wait here, I promise." Suzuno said in a worried laughing voice.

"Good, don't worry, I'll be back in a sec. I promise" Nagumo shouted as he ran back to the orphanage.

So Suzuno stayed in one place hoping that no one will notice her except Nagumo. Then about few minuites, Nagumo ran back with the soccerball.

"I got the soccerball!" Nagumo said to Suzuno with a wide smile.

"Oh, okay...!" Suzuno replied back with a smile.

So Nagumo and Suzuno found a good place to play soccer, but, the only problem is, most of the orphans were there playing soccer too. Suzuno was scared and worried.

"N-Nagumo...?" Suzuno said worried.

"Yeah? What is it Suzuno?" Nagumo stopped bouncing the soccerball on his feet.

"I-I think I don't want to play soccer anymore..." Suzuno looked down in a low voice.

"Why...?" Nagumo started to look sad. "Don't you like soccer? or you just don't like me?" Nagumo turned away a bit sad.

"N-no! I-It's not that!" Suzuno looked up at him and felt guilty. "And I do like soccer! E-especially you!" Suzuno started to blush. Nagumo looked back at Suzuno with his eyes shocked, and blushed upon hearing Suzuno say that he likes him.

"Then why you don't wanna play soccer with me anymore...?" Nagumo asked in low-sad voice.

"I-it's just that... The children around here are-"

"From the orphanage, I know." Nagumo butted in.

"Not only that." Suzuno started looking down.

"What is it?" Nagumo became curious

"...T-they were the same people who laughed and made fun of me." Suzuno said like she was whispering.

"Oh..." Nagumo rubbed his head and felt stupid to say those stuff to Suzuno. "Don't worry!" Nagumo kept positive. "C'mon, soccer will be fun! A little soccer wouldn't hurt! With me, no one can hurt you!" he said confidently and smiled.

"O-okay... If you say so..." Suzuno said hoping that he was right.

So Nagumo and Suzuno played soccer together, but Suzuno kept her hood on. Suddenly, all of the orphan kids started grouping up to watch them play, not knowing it was the kid they were making fun of.

"N-nagumo...! They're watching us...!" Suzuno was scared and frigthened. "I-I think I should go..." she really wanted to leave.

"N-no!" Nagumo stopped her from leaving. "I told you, soccer is fun! And with me no one will hurt you remember?" he said.

"Fine, whatever you say Nagumo" Suzuno sighed. Then she thought in his mind... "What if something wrong happens...? What if-"

Nagumo kicked the ball hard towards Suzuno, and Suzuno wasn't paying attention. Then Nagumo noticed she wasn't paying attention with just one look.

"SUZUNO! LOOK OUT!" Nagumo shouted as he looked terribly worried. Suzuno noticed the speeding soccerball towards her and froze in fear.

"..!" Suzuno swung his foot hoping she would kick the soccerball to defend herself, but, she missed... His eyes grew big of shock and she fell to the ground making her hood fall off her head making her white hair show, Suzuno immediately covered her head with her arms in shame/embarrassment. ...The soccerball bounced on the grass with everyone quiet, then it slowly rolled and stopped in front of the orphan children. The children looked at Suzuno and lauged.

"HAHAHA! It's the "White-haired freak"! Nitou laughed arrogantly. Suzuno started to cry looking down still covering her head.

"Epic fail! You thought you could stop Nagumo's kicks? I don't think so!" Netsuha insulted Suzuno.

"What a big embarrassment! You missed the ball like your father!" Haisuke added

"You even missed the ball in front of the whole orphanage!" Laughed Yagami. Everyone continued lauging at Suzuno.

"I-I thought soccer was fun Nagumo..." sobbed Suzuno.

"Suzuno, I-..." Nagumo became quiet and looked down.

"Y-you promised...! I-I trusted you...!" Suzuno cried and stood up and ran away from the lauging crowd of children.

"S-Suzuno...!" Nagumo looked up as he saw Suzuno run away.

"HA, HA! WEAKLING!" Netsuha said as Suzuno ran away. Nagumo gave a death glare at all of them.

"STOP LAUGING AT SUZUNO! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Nagumo shouted angrily at them, everyone became quiet upon hearing Nagumo's angry voice. "YOU DON'T LAUGH AT HIM OR CALL HER NAMES LIKE "WHITE-HAIRED FREAK", JUST BECAUSE OF HER HAIR! SUZUNO IS WAY BETTER THAN JUST A "FREAK"! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! AND I THINK HER HAIR IS COOL! Nagumo added angrily "AND DON'T MAKE FUN OF HER BECAUSE HER DAD SOLD HER TO A BAD FRIEND, BECAUSE I KNOW THAT ALL OF YOU WERE ALSO ABANDONED BY YOUR OWN PARENTS' JUST LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO SUZUNO! SHE'S JUST LIKE US! SO TREAT HER LIKE ALL OF YOU WANT TO BE TREATED! Nagumo shouted. All of them were ashamed and speechless, most of them were looking down. "When I see you guys being mean to Suzuno again..." Nagumo said in a low angry voice. "You're all going to regret it..." Nagumo added.

Nagumo ran after Suzuno even though she was out of sight.

"Suzuno! Wait!" Nagumo went running leaving his other friends behind.

Nagumo stopped upon hearing cries nearby.

"T-that's Suzuno's voice...!" Nagumo thought in his mind. "Suzuno...? Where are you?" Nagumo shouted with both of his hands near his mouth.

Suddenly, Nagumo heared a sniffle after he shouted Suzuno's name.

"Suzuno is that you...?" Nagumo said in a sad-low voice.

"Leave me alone...!" Suzuno cried in a brittle voice.

"Suzuno... I'm sorry... I've been so careless..." Nagumo said sadly still looking around for Suzuno. Suddenly he noticed Suzuno under the back door's stairs hug-kneeing facing down.

"S-Suzuno..." Nagumo whispered sadly.

Nagumo went under the stairs with Suzuno and sat beside her.

"I'm really sorry about my friends... I don't know what gotten into them..." Nagumo said to Suzuno.

"..." Suzuno had no reply, still hug-kneeing facing down.

"Suzuno please talk to me... I didn't like what happened niether..." Nagumo faced her worried.

"I trusted you Nagumo...! TRUSTED YOU!" Suzuno cried facing down.

"I know... I was wrong." Nagumo looked away. "I was stupid... I'm stupid... I'm an idiot" Nagumo said hitting his head with his hands.

"...I know it isin't your fault Nagumo." Suzuno replied peeping her eyes out staring at Nagumo with teary eyes.

"Huh...? What do you mean it's not my fault?! I got you into this remember?!" Nagumo insisted that it was his fault.

"Is it your fault if they act like that towards others?" Suzuno asked cleverly. Nagumo was in shock and unable to answer her because Suzuno was right.

"Uhh... Um..." Nagumo said scratching his head.

"No, right...? Because it's their own fault for making others feel bad." Suzuno said in a calm voice.

"Y-yeah..." Nagumo nodded.

"I don't need your apology, because it's not your fault." Suzuno said with a little smile. Nagumo blushed slightly.

"..But still, I'm an idiot." Nagumo looked down ashamed.

"No you're not." Suzuno said a bit demanding

"R-really...?" Nagumo blushed a bit more.

"Yes." Suzuno smiled and nodded. "It was really smart of you to stand up for me like that." Suzuno smiled more.

"H-how did you know I stood up for you?!" Nagumo became red.

"B-because I heared your shouting from here..." Suzuno blushed too.

"R-really...?" Nagumo laughed awkwardly. "I was that loud?!" Nagumo said in is head.

"Yup." Suzuno nodded. "And it was really kind of you to have the guts to look for me in front of your friends." Suzuno smiled and sniffled. "See? You're not an idiot! You're my friend!"

Nagumo was happy to hear that, nobody ever called him smart before.

"T-thanks Suzuno...! You're very kind and clever to say that to me!" Nagumo smiled widely. Suzuno blushed again.

"N-no prob-..." Suzuno can't stop blushing and feeling wiered, his heart was pumping fast.

"What's wrong Suzuno...?" Nagumo asked him.

"I-It's just that... I never had a friend like you..." Suzuno turned a way and blushed. Nagumo hugged Suzuno.

"Me too! You're the bestest friend I ever had!" Nagumo smiled widely again. Suzuno was speechless blushing madly, but hugged back.

"I'll never replace you with someone else, because no one is better than you!" Suzuno laughed awkwardly.

"C'mon, maybe Hitomiko and dad might get worried about us, let's go back home." Nagumo took Suzuno's hand to help her up and smiled.

"Okay...!" Suzuno stood up and wiped her tears smiling, pressing back Nagumo's hand.

Then both of them went back to the orphanage holding hands hoping Hitomiko and their dad won't know what happened today.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Fever

**Chapter 3: Fever**

* * *

Days and weeks passed since Suzuno came to the orphanage, most of the children became friendlier towards her, but there are still some that just ignored her, they rather keep their rude attitude than to talk to her. One day Nagumo looked for Suzuno, but he couldn't find her, he looked everywhere from the orphanage to the playground, but still no sign of Suzuno, so he went back to the orphanage still looking around... Till' Hitomiko noticed him.

"What's wrong Nagumo...?" Hitomiko asked while carrying the laundry wearing an apron.

"I'm looking for Suzuno... Have you seen her?" Nagumo asked worriedly.

"My goodness Nagumo...!" Hitomiko said she was holding her mouth in shock. "Haven't you heared?" she asked.

"Heared what...?" Nagumo grew terribly worried.

"The others didn't tell you?" Hitomiko asked.

"No, I got no word nor news from anyone today..." Nagumo said a bit shivering.

"I told them to tell you as soon as you're awake! Those forgetable children...!" Hitomiko said a bit dissapointed as she placed down the the laundry basket down on the floor.

"So what happened to Suzuno Hitomiko-san?" Nagumo couldn't stop shaking.

"She got sick yesterday... She can't even leave his bed." Hitomiko said in a low voice. Something tore Nagumo apart making him speechless.

"W-where is she...?" Nagumo suddenly asked.

"She's at his room." Hitomiko went back to carrying the basket full of laundry.

"But his room was locked! I couldn't open it!" Nagumo exclaimed. "I knocked but no one answered, I didn't hear anything too." he turned away looking down.

"Because Suzuno couldn't leave his bed, and her voice got brittle and soft." Hitomiko said.

"Then why is it locked...?" Nagumo said.

"Because I know the kids might go in and just make fun of her." Hitomiko added.

"What's her sickness? I hope it's not that bad..." Nagumo said in a low voice.

"The doctor said she has high fever, she has to rest for a week or two..." Hitomiko replied.

"But what if she feels thirsty or hungry?" Nagumo said shivering.

"Don't worry, I gave her food and water, including her medicine, she could be sleeping by now..." Hitomiko said

"Oh, okay... Can I borrow the key?" Nagumo asked.

"Okay, here..." Hitomiko gets the key out from her apron pocket. "Make sure you return it to me later in one piece." she asured Nagumo.

"Okay!" Nagumo took the key and ran quickly upstairs.

"Oh! By the way Nagumo!" Hitomiko shouted.

"What?" Nagumo stopped running in the middle of the stairs.

"It's "may" I borrow, not "can" I borrow! The next time you say "can" again. I won't give you the things that you ask." Hitomiko said laughing.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh!" Nagumo said annoyed.

So Nagumo went upstairs to Suzuno's room and unlocked it, and saw Suzuno sick on her bed.

"S-Suzuno...?" Nagumo said worried. Suzuno opened her eyes a little, she can't really open her eyes widely.

"Na-Nagumo...? *cough, cough*" Suzuno said in a soft brittle voice. Trying to sit down on her bed. Nagumo helped Suzuno up to sit down on her bed.

"How are you? Are you feeling better?" Nagumo just had to ask.

"I-I feel a bit better... *cough*, But I st-still feel very sick..." Suzuno said. Nagumo checked Suzuno's temperature by touching his hand on Suzuno's head.  
Suzuno blushed a bit upon feeling Nagumo's hand on her head.

"You feel terribly warm... You are sick..." Nagumo removed his hand and looked down sadly.

"Don't worry... A week or two wouldn't hurt...! *cough*" Suzuno smiled asuring Nagumo that she'll be fine.

"But..." Nagumo said in a low voice.

"But w-what? *cough, cough*" Suzuno started getting worried.

"I have no one to play with..." Nagumo said in a low voice.

"You have other friends than just me, right? Why don't you want to play with them?" Suzuno asked.

"Because I still feel bad from what they did to you weeks ago." Nagumo said sadly still facing the floor.

"Oh... *cough, cough*, But they're still your friends right?" Suzuno asked.

"No, they didn't tell me you were sick, so then why would I trust them?!" Nagumo said angrily.

"M-maybe they just forgot...! Don't blame them that easily Nagumo...! *cough, cough*" Suzuno felt guilty.

"I know they did it purpose, I know they lied..." Nagumo felt like punching the floor.

"Oh... What did they do when they lied to you?" Suzuno tried to avoid her brittle voice.

"When I was looking for you, they were talking, then I asked them where were you... Instead, Nitou rolled her eyes, and Atsuishi turned away looking down, and that left Netsuha staring at me in an angry way. I asked them again, they said they didn't know. So I went off looking for you." Nagumo said grinding his teeth.

"... It's my fault that your friendship was broken..." Suzuno looked down.

"N-no! Don't say that! You're a better friend than they are." Nagumo said looking at Suzuno.

"B-but your friendship with them- *cough, cough*, your friendship with them is broken because of me!" Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

"That's not true!" Nagumo shouted making Suzuno look up speechless and blush. "It's their fault anyway they got mad at you! Were the one's who are right!" Nagumo exclaimed.

"But..." Suzuno felt guily and started to cry. "Friendships aren't supposed to be broken! They should continue on!" Suzuno cried. Nagumo wiped Suzuno's tears with his hands.

"I-I don't care..." Nagumo said in a low voice. "They're bad friends, I should have picked the right friends, like you!" Nagumo smiled at Suzuno. Suzuno looked at Nagumo speechles and blushing.

"..." Suzuno looked back down.

"Don't worry Suzuno, I promise I'll be fine!" Nagumo widely smiled.

"Ok... You promise okay? *cough, cough*" Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

"I promise Suzuno." Nagumo said with a calm smile.

"Okay, if you're happy, I'm happy." Suzuno smiled back.

"Okay you better rest now." Nagumo insisted Suzuno to.

"O-okay..." Suzuno nodded with his soft brittle voice.

Nagumo helped Suzuno lay down on her bed and stroked Suzuno's head and hair to calm her to sleep. When Suzuno fell asleep Nagumo watched over her but fell asleep on the floor.

Suzuno heard a loud thud on the floor and tried to sit down, after she sat down, she saw Nagumo sleeping on the floor.

"..." Suzuno blushed upon seeing Nagumo sleep.

So Suzuno got her extra blanket and pillow, she placed the pillow under Nagumo's head slowly and wrapped Nagumo in the blanket sheet while sitting down on her bed.  
Suzuno gave a heavy sigh and laid down on her bed again and slept, she felt better everytime she sees Nagumo around.

"Nagumo? Where's the-" Hitomiko said as she went looked in the room, but stopped upon seeing Nagumo and Suzuno sleeping. "N-nevermind..." she smiled as she closed the door slowly.

Later, Suzuno woke up in the middle of the night, she was really hungry. She Tried sitting down again and shooked Nagumo's shoulder.

"Na-nagumo... wake up..." Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

"W-wha...?" Nagumo rubbed his eyes and woke up. And sat down facing Suzuno. "What's wrong...?" he asked still rubbing his eyes, realizing he's still in Suzuno's room.

"I'm hungry..." Suzuno started to blush.

"Why won't you eat the food that Hitomiko-san gave you?"

"I finished it, but I'm still hungry..." Suzuno felt embarrarssed.

"What...? Before I slept there were-" Nagumo looked at the food left there were just emty wrappers. "Oh..." Nagumo gave an awkward smile. "Why'd you didn't tell me in the first place?" Nagumo asked curiously.

"I-I was shy... I didn't want you to know that I eat a lot when I'm sick..." Suzuno blushed harder. "C-can you help me go downstairs to get food from the fridge?"  
Suzuno asked Nagumo.

"Sure! Why wouldn't I?" Nagumo lauged and helped her up, and got the key. "Just hold my arm so if you feel scared or you can't walk." Nagumo smiled. Suzuno was completely red.

"O-okay..." Suzuno said in a brittle voice.

So Nagumo and Suzuno went downstairs. Suzuno covered herself with his blanket while holding Nagumo's arm with both of her arms. Then they made it to the kitchen and got some food from the fridge, then they both sat down on the dinning chair. Suzuno ate while Nagumo watched over her. Suzuno looked at Nagumo starring at him resting his head on his hand.

"W-what are you looking at?!" Suzuno started blushing. "Don't look at me when I eat! It's embarrassing!" Suzuno added. Nagumo smiled.

"Don't worry! You look cute when you eat!" Nagumo turned around. "Why did I say that?!" Nagumo said in his mind, and turned back to Suzuno. Suzuno stopped eating and was starring at him with shocked eyes slightly blushing.

"...!" Nagumo blushed back speechless. then Suzuno gave a sweet smile at Nagumo, then Nagumo turned away still blushing.

"A-are you done eating yet...?" Nagumo looked at him.

"Oh! Sorry for making you wait" Suzuno continues eating.

"It's ok just tell me when your done ok?" Nagumo smiled.

"Ok!" Suzuno replied.

When Suzuno was done eating Nagumo helped him up again.

"Just hold my arm if your scared or if you feel like falling." Nagumo smiled.

"You said for the second time." Suzuno laughed "I know already! Okay?" Suzuno smiled back. Nagumo gave an awkward laugh and smile.

"Oh... Sorry! I'm very forgetful sometimes." Nagumo felt embarrassed. Suzuno just continued smiling, and grabbed Nagumo's arm with both of her arms still wrapped in her blanket.

They both made it to the room. Nagumo tucked Suzuno in bed, then he laid down on the floor with a pillow and a blanket.

"Goodnight Suzuno." Nagumo smiled.

"Night... *cough*" Suzuno said and closed his eyes.

The next day Suzuno woke up and open her eyes slowly and saw daylight, she looked around and there was no sign of Nagumo. Thens he smelled something good, she became hungry immediately, she sat up but still felt weak, so when she was sitting down from his bed, she looked around to see where the smell was coming from, then she noticed a bowl of soup on top of a tray beside her.

"Soup...? Where'd this come from...?" Suzuno said to herself with her brittle voice. Suddenly Nagumo came in.

"Oh! You're awake already?" Nagumo smiled bringing in a spoon. Suzuno nodded. "Well did you notice the soup?" he asked.

"Yes, It smelled delicious, then I got hungry... I wonder who made it... It looks so good!" Suzuno smiled. Nagumo smiled, then Suzuno had a feeling. "Did you cook this?" she asked

"Mostly, but Hitomiko-san helped me cook it, but it was my idea to make soup for you." Nagumo felt proud.

"Thank you, may I drink the soup already?" Suzuno was very hungry already.

"Sure!" Nagumo gave her the spoon. "I'll hope you'll like it." Nagumo smiled. Suzuno took the spoon and laughed a little smiling.

"Thanks Nagumo!" Suzuno said happily.

So Suzuno scooped and drank the soup.

"So how was it?" Nagumo asked smiling

"I like it." Suzuno said with a smile. "It's really delicious." She started to scoop some more.

"Glad you like it!" Nagumo smiled widely at her.

"Thank you for making this for me, it really means a lot..." Suzuno smiled back with a blush

"You're welcome, when your done tell me so I could bring the bowl and tray to Hitomiko." Nagumo said.

"Okay, I will." Suzuno continued drinking the soup.

Spring was almost coming up, it's been one in-a-half week since Suzuno last came out and played with Nagumo. Nagumo walked outside bringing a soccerball looking at everyone playing soccer.

"Oh Suzuno... I wish I could play soccer with you right now... Don't worry, I'll wait till' you get well." Nagumo said to himself with a low voice.

"You don't need to." A voice popped up behind Nagumo. Nagumo was startled and looked behind him.

"S-Suzuno!" Nagumo was in shock. "You heared me...?" Nagumo started to blush a bit.

Suzuno nodded with a blush and hugged Nagumo tightly

"You're my best friend Nagumo! You're a kind and friendly person!" Suzuno smiled while hugging him. Nagumo hugged back.

"You're mine too, wait, aren't you sick? Your face isin't pale anymore!" Nagumo said happily feeling Suzuno's head with his hand but finds not that much heat.

"I'm fine now, Hitomiko-san said I was okay now so she allowed me to play with you!" Suzuno smiled.

"I'm glad your alright..." Nagumo sighed in relief. "You wanna play soccer?" Nagumo asked Suzuno showing a soccerball.

"I would be glad to." Suzuno smiled. Nagumo returned with a wide smile and took Suzuno's hand.

"C'mon! I know a good place for us to play soccer!" Nagumo said as he was pulling Suzuno.

"Okay!" Suzuno giggled.

The both of them ran holding hands to the playground nearby and played soccer together, their friendship increased and also the most important thing... Trust.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. The Argument and Accident

**Chapter 4: The Argument and Accident**

* * *

Six years passed... A lot of new children moved in the orpanage. Nagumo and Suzuno made new friends, their names were: Kiyama Hiroto, Saginuma Osamu, and Midorikawa Ryuuji. But Nagumo and Suzuno were still the favorite to each other.  
One day, all five of them went outside to play soccer.

"Okay, who'll be the goalee?" Hiroto asked.

"I will." Saginuma said raising his hand running towards the goal.

"Okay." Hiroto agreed and nodded. "Midorikawa, your on my side." he added.

"O-okay Hiroto-kun..." Midorikawa felt something climb up on his cheeks.

"So that means your both against us." Hiroto said to Nagumo and Suzuno in an arrogant way.

"We know Hiroto, we're not stupid." Nagumo said in an annoyed voice.

"Calm down Nagumo, you know he's just trying to piss you off..." Suzuno said worriedly.

"Ugh...! But he's being so annoying!" Nagumo added.

"J-just don't mind him..." Suzuno said in a low voice. "I just don't want you fighting him again..." Suzuno added.

"If we'll win, he'll see... He'll see that he's not the best anymore." Nagumo said in his head glaring at Hiroto.

Everybody went to their places with only one goal to kick in. Hiroto looked at everyone.

"All set?" Hiroto shouted with a daring smile. Everyone nodded, but Nagumo just continued glaring at Hiroto. Hiroto noticed Nagumo glaring at him and gave him a smirk.

"Want to beat me, eh?" Hiroto said arrogantly. "Let's see..." he started to laugh.

"Watch me...!" Nagumo replied pissed off.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno said in her mind worried.

"Hmph!" Hiroto glanced, then turned around, dropped the ball and stepped on it with his one foot, raised his arm facing the sky, everyone looked at Hiroto getting ready, as Hiroto placed his hand down, Suzuno and Nagumo ran for Hiroto, while he was looking down, then he smirked and looked up.

"Midorikawa!" Hiroto said without facing him, and passed the soccerball to Midorikawa from behind. "Head for the goal." he looked back a little with a smile.  
Midorikawa nodded without a question or a word.

"...!" Nagumo and Suzuno were shocked, then they ran after Midorikawa.

Suzuno looked behind seeing Hiroto still standing, but Hiroto turned around smirking at her, and ran so quick she couldn't even see Hiroto run, realizing Hiroto was already beside her.

"Don't mind Nagumo, he's really cranky this days." Hiroto said smiling sweetly laughing, while Suzuno's eyes were shocked by his speed. Hiroto rushed of beside Midorikawa.

"You're not going anywhere!" Nagumo gave a slide and stole the ball from Midorikawa.

"H-he took the ball from me!" Midorikawa said shocked. "I-I'm sorry Hiroto..." hoping that he wouldn't be mad at him.

"It's okay Midorikawa." Hiroto gave a smile. "It's just a game anyway, he's just showing off." he added

"But it looked liked a showdown between you and Nagumo!" Midorikawa looked worried.

"Don't worry about him." Hiroto said calmly. "I was just teasing him." he said a bit confident.

Nagumo was about to goal, but, Hiroto stole the soccerball from him in an instant.

"...!" Nagumo turned around at Hiroto glaring at him grinding his teeth with anger. Hiroto smirked back looking at him.

"What a show Nagumo!" Hiroto clapped, but stopped."...Now, it's time you watch me." he glared back.

Hiroto flew up in the air about to do his Hissatsu.

"RYUUSEI BLADE!" as Hiroto shouted and kicked the soccerball into the goal with glowing purple light.

Nagumo and Suzuno stayed still in shocked.

"Try beating that Nagumo...!" Hiroto glanced at him smirking.

"Grr..." Nagumo was completely pissed off. Suzuno was holding his shoulder to calm him down.

"N-Nagumo... Calm do-" Nagumo angrily shook off Suzuno's hand off his shoulder.

"Shut up." Nagumo said in a low angry voice, and started glaring at Suzuno.

"..." Suzuno looked down without saying a word.

Once again, Nagumo was at the possesion with the soccerball.

"I won't waste this opportunity to goal!" Nagumo said in his head.

Nagumo flew up in the air with flames.

"ATOMIC FLARE!" he shouted as he kicked the soccerball into the goal with flames.

"Beat that!" Nagumo said arrogantly as he looked really proud of himself, but Hiroto didn't mind.

"Not bad." he glanced smirking again.

Later, the score was 1 - 2, and time was running out fast, this time, it's Suzuno's possesion.

"I'm sorry Suzuno!" Midoriwaka gave a slide hoping that Suzuno won't trip or feel bad.

"Not this time!" Suzuno jumped along with the soccerball making Midoriwaka to miss.

"Nice move Suzuno!" Midoriwaka said and started chasing him.

Suddenly Suzuno crossed her arms and glared at Saginuma. The soccerball frozed into ice.

"C-could this be...?" Midoriwaka said shocked.

"Suzuno's Hissatsu, Northern Impact." Hiroto replied to Midorikawa.

"NORTHERN IMPACT!" she shouted as she kicked the ball flat with her left foot.

As the soccerball went speeding towards the goal Saginuma, but something strange happen to Suzuno's Hissatsu, the ice melted and flew high upwards missing the goal.

"...!" Suzuno was shocked that his Hissatsu failed.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Saginuma's watch alarmed.

"Times up!" He shouted raising his arm while looking at his watch. "That means Hiroto's team wins!" he added.

"W-WHAT?!" Nagumo shouted back. "YOU'RE LYING! YOU JUST WANT HIROTO TO WIN!" he glared at Saginuma.

"I'm in nobody's side idiot, remember?" Saginuma replied a bit pissed. "See for yourself! It's exactly 30 minuites!" he showed his watch to Nagumo.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nagumo shouted at Suzuno.

"M-MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO WIN SO BADLY YOU BECAME SO CARELESS!" Suzuno shouted back.

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE CRAPPY HISSATSU!" Nagumo shouted again. "IF YOU JUST PASSED IT TO ME WE COULD JUST HAD A TIE!" he added.

Suzuno was teared apart like something snapped in her, her tears just kept coming.

"You wanted to beat Hiroto so bad, you forgot all about me!" Suzuno cried. "I thought you were my friend Nagumo..." Suzuno turned away looking down. "...But I was wrong..." she buried his face on her hands crying then ran away.

"FINE! CRY AND RUN AWAY FROM ME! SEE IF I CARE!" Nagumo shouted and looked back at the others. All of them were staring at Nagumo shocked.

"Damn..." Saginuma said in a low voice.

"N-Nagumo that was mean..." Midorikawa looked a bit worried.

"Besides it's just a game, and you wanted to beat me so bad." Hiroto said in a little angry tone. "Go apologize to Suzuno, that wasn't very nice of you to say to her."  
he added.

"What do I care?! She's not my friend anymore!" he madly rushed back to the orphanage. Hiroto shooked his head dissapointed.

Suzuno kept running not realizing she's headed for a road, she ran to the pedestrian lane, but the stop lights became green. Suzuno heared something big coming, it was a big truck, she was completely scared and unable to run away from the speeding truck, her eyes were wide open with tears still running down her face. The truck hit her hard with a loud thud sended Suzuno flying backwards until she fell on the hard ground. Suzuno went bleeding, all the people on the sidewalk were shocked.

"Mom! Look!" The little girl pointed at Suzuno while holding her mom's hand. The mom looked at the bleeding girl on the road and and felt something that was different when she saw Suzuno's face.

"She look's like Fuushyoka...! This might be her daughter with Daisuke... Finally... My expectations were right... We meet again, Suzuno Fuusuke..." The woman said in her mind smirking. "Oh my God...!" she covered her mouth with her hand and called 911. "Hello? A girl was hit by a truck, she's bleeding on the road, I don't know if she could make it..." she added.

In 30 minuites the ambulance and police arrived, they brought Suzuno in the ambulance, and the mom and the daughter went in too.

"Who are you?" The nurse asked the woman.

"I was the one who called up, is she still alive...?" The woman asked.

"Yes... But she might not be able make it..." The nurse looked down. The woman gave a lot of cash to the nurse.

"Do everything to save her, if she lives, keep most of the portion with it, then give the other portion to the doctor." The woman said. The nurse nodded and kept the money. "Also another thing." She added.

"What is it? I'll do anything! I need this money to buy needs for my mother!" The nurse really needed the money.

"I need you to lie that she's dead to the others and the news casters. And keep us in a private room so no one would know." The woman said seriously. The nurse thinked for a while and he agreed.

"Mom? Will she be okay?" The daughter asked.

"Yes Nami, she'll be fine, I'll adopt her and she'll be your new sister..." The woman smiled.

"Really? I always wanted a sister!" She smiled widely, and the woman nodded.

"Yey~!" She hugged her mom. "Thanks mom!" She said happily.

Meanwhile at the orphanage, Hiroto, Saginuma, and Midorikawa were watching TV while Nagumo was alone in his room.

"It's getting late... Where do you think is Suzuno?" Midorikawa was getting worried.

"Don't worry Midorikawa she'll be back before you know it." Hiroto smiled to calm him down.

"And she wouldn't be far from here." Saginuma said.

"O-okay..." Midorikawa was still worried.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The TV caught their attention.

"Shh! Shh! The news is on!" Hiroto said putting a finger on his lips.

"THERE WAS AN ACCIDENT IN SAKURA ROAD!" The TV exclaimed.

"Hey! That's near from here!" Midorikawa shockly said.

"A GIRL WAS RAN OVER BY A TRUCK MERCILESSLY TWO HOURS AGO, AND THE VICTIM WAS KNOWN AS SUZUNO FUUSUKE."

"Holy crap!" Saginuma was shocked.

"O-oh my God..." Midorikawa covered his mouth with both of his hands.

"NAGUMO! COME DOWN QUICK!" Hiroto shouted as loud as he could.

"What?!" Nagumo went down the stairs but stopped in the middle of it upon seeing Suzuno's picture on the road bleeding.

"Holy shit... Is that...? Nagumo started shaking.

"Yes..." Hiroto said in a brittle voice. Nagumo ran quickly behind the sofa (where Hiroto and the others were sitting on).

"THE POOR GIRL DIED IN ARRIVAL IN THE HOSPITAL... AND THE TRUCK DRIVER WAS JAILED FOR RECKLESS DRIVING, HE SAID THAT HE DIDN'T SEE THE GIRL, THEN HE ADMITTED HE WAS TEXTING WHILE DRIVING."

"S-Suzuno's dead...?" Midorikawa started crying. Hiroto nodded sadly closing his eyes. "Why is it Suzuno?! WHY?!" Midorikawa burried his face on Hiroto's shoulder,  
while Saginuma was patting his back. Nagumo ran quickly outside and Hiroto noticed him.

"Nagumo where are you going?! NAGUMO!" Hiroto shouted, but Nagumo didn't say anything.

Nagumo grabbed his bike and went to Sakura road still seeing police and photographers there, there was no sign of Suzuno. Nagumo started to cry and wipped his tears grinding his teeth.

"I-I'm sorry Suzuno... I'm so sorry... I wish I was the one who was hit... I'm such an idiot..." Nagumo said cried looking down.

Days later Nagumo didn't want to get out of his room, even how hard they tried.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP."

"W-wha...?" Suzuno tried to open her eyes.

"You're awake!" a little girl voice shouted happily.

"Calm down Nami... she still might be tired..." A calm woman voice said. Suzuno looked on the right side.

"W-who are you...?" Suzuno asked.

"I'm Suzuno Akito, you?" The woman asked. (they had the same surname).

"I'm Suzuno Fuusuke." Suzuno looked confused. "Are you related to my dad?" Suzuno asked.

"What's the name of your dad my dear?" She asked sweetly.

"I-I forgot... But I remember my mom's..." Suzuno said.

"Then what's your mom's name?" She asked again.

"Suzuno Fuushyoka." Suzuno replied.

"Ah, yes... My sister in law... She died years ago." She nodded closing her eyes. "Suzuno, there's something you need to know..." She added.

"What is it Miss Akito...?" Suzuno sounded worried.

"Your dad stole you from me, Fuushyoka isin't your real mother..." She lied.

"Then who is it...?" Suzuno started to tear up.

"...I am." She replied. Suzuno started swinging around.

"No... No... NO! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! SUZUNO FUUSHYOKA IS MY MOTHER! YOU'RE LYING! SHE LOVES ME MORE THAN A MOTHER COULD HAVE!" Suzuno started crying uncontrollably. Akito hugged her.

"Shh... Calm down... Suzuno... I know it's hard for you to understand but I'm your mother..." Akito tried to calm her down.

"B-but... Why...? Why did my father steal me from you?" Suzuno asked with tears in her eyes.

"Fuushyoka was desperate to have a daughter, so your father stole you from me, faking that my baby was dead..." She said pretending to cry. "But finally I found you...!"  
She added.

"O-okay... I beleive you... So that means... She's my sister, right?" she looked at the little girl hiding behind her.

"Yes, this is Nami..." She held Nami's hand bringing her to Suzuno.

"So, your my little sister, huh?" Suzuno smiled and hugged her. "I'm very glad to meet you..." she added. Nami hugged back.

"Me too." She giggled.

"Um, Suzuno...?" Akito caught her attention.

"Yes?" Suzuno looked at her smiling.

"Do you remember anything?" Akito asked. Suzuno tried to remember stuff but she can't.

"N-no... I don't remember anything... All I remember is my Name, my mother's name, my birthday, and my age." she said sadly.

"Friends? Do you have any...?" Akito asked curiously.

"No..." Suzuno shooked his head sadly. "I don't have any..." she felt embarrassed.

"Oh... I see..." Akito smiled to calm him down. "It's okay, you'll regain more friends in the future." she added.

"O-okay... I hope you're right." Suzuno smiled back.

Suzuno lost everything... Her memory... Her friends... especially Nagumo...

* * *

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. The Visit

**Chapter 5: The Visit**

* * *

It wasn't long for Suzuno to stay in the hospital, she recovered quickly and went home far away. There at home, Akito was cooking their dinner, Nami was playing with her toys at her room, while Suzuno is in her room trying to remember her past. She closed her eyes for a bit, it was blury, but she could only see the hair and the eyes, the boy on the right had red crimson hair and gold glowing eyes, and the girl on the left had white hair that pointed towards the left with cute light blue eyes. They played together and shared moments too... Then his vision faded away, she opened his eyes.

"No!" Suzuno tried to close her eyes again. "C'mon, c'mon! Come back! I wanna know who that red-haired boy is!" she closed his eyes tightly. Then she heard someone shouting outside their house.

"AKITO! WHERE IS SHE?!" A voice of a man shouted angrily. Then Akito went out glaring at him.

"DAISUKE! GO AWAY! SHE ISIN'T HERE!" Akito shouted back.

"I KNOW THAT LOOK! YOU'RE LYING! GIVE BACK MY FUUSUKE! WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" He tried going in the house but Akito pushed him.

"BACK OFF!" Akito shouted as she was pointing at him angrily. "YOU DON'T JUST BARDGE IN MY HOUSE YOU FREAK!" she added.

"W-what's happening...?" Nami asked while holding her teddy bear.

"It's dad..." Suzuno replied to her looking at the window.

"Let's go and check it out!" Nami insisted.

"O-okay." Suzuno agreed and took her hand walking downstairs.

"I SAID GIVE BACK MY DAUGHTER! I KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" he started to rush in the house again.

"I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT HERE! NOW GET LOST!" Akito shouted back.

"M-mom...?" Suzuno looked at Akito holding Nami's hand. "What's going on...?" she asked. Then the man saw Suzuno, ran to her and hugged her.

"Suzuno! Are you okay...?" The man asked him stroking her head and hair.

"Don't you see I don't want you here?" Suzuno said coldly.

"But Suzuno...! I'm still your father!" he said worried.

"...The father who sold me to his friend..." Suzuno said glaring at him.

"SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY MAN OFF MY DAUGHTER!" Akito shouted, and the neighbors heard her and called the police.

In an instant the police came and grabbed the man from behind.

"LET GO OF ME!" he struggled. "WHAT THE ARE YOU SAYING?! HE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he shouted at Akito.

"SHE WAS YOUR DAUGHTER AFTER YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" she shouted back.

"W-what...? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SHE'S OUR DAUGHTER WITH FUUSHYOKA!" he turned to Suzuno with frightend eyes. "SUZUNO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER! SHE'S LYING! WHATEVER SHE SAYS DON'T BELIEVE HER!" he sounded scared. Suzuno just glanced at him and ran back to her room without a word. Nami ran inside the house frightend while Akito walked away giving a smirk when the police dragged him in the car.

"SUZUNO!" he gave the last shout as they placed him in the car. When Suzuno was in her room and heard the police siren fade away, she felt pain in her chest and started crying.

"...D-dad..." Suzuno sobbed. "I'm so confused right now... Who's right and who's wrong... I need to know the truth..." she hugged a pillow and sobbed on it.

Soon enough Akito was with Nami in the living room, but Akito was walking around really upset.

"Mom...? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Nami asked while hugging her teddy bear.

"It's that man!" Akito replied with an angry shout.

"Who is that man you were fighting with anyway...?" Nami asked worriedly.

"It's Suzuno's dad." Akito said in a low voice.

"What's wrong with him anyway...?" Nami asked again.

"With him around Fuusuke might believe him little-by-little! And my plans will be ruined!" Akito said whispering so Suzuno won't hear it.

"W-what plan...? Mommy, you said a plan won't involve to this!" Nami felt a bit guilty.

"I lied to Suzuno that I was his mother... Because they took your deceased brother from me... I can't take her kindness but I could take Suzuno from her..." Akito said with jealousy in her eyes. "No one must know Nami, you could only know..." she kneeled down holding Nami's shoulders with both of her hands.

"But... Isin't that bad...? You shouldn't lie to Suzuno-chan like that..." Nami started hugging her teddy bear tighter.

"Yes... I know, but Suzuno believed me right?" Akito said in a calm tone.

"Yes, but... What if she finds out...?" Nami wanted to tell Suzuno immediately but her mom forced her not to.

"That's why! Know one should know! Nami! Don't tell anyone, especially Suzuno... You want her to be your sister, right?" Akito said looking at Nami still holding her shoulders.

"Yes! Of coarse! But-"

"See?! You want her to, but we'll lose her if you tell anyone, or Suzuno!" Akito butted in.

"But... I just want her to be happy... Not like she's happy trapped under a spell!" Nami really wanted to run upstairs from her lying mother.

"Oh Nami... When you'll grow older, you'll understand... Now promise you won't tell anyone, okay?" Akito smiled.

"O-okay..." Nami looked away hugging her teddy bear, she felt really guilty.

"Good..." Akito said stroking her head and hair. "Now call Suzuno, it's time to eat..." she added.

"Yes mommy..." Nami nodded and ran upstairs to Suzuno's room.

When Nami arrived to Suzuno's room, she saw her crying on his bed burying her face on the pillow.

"...Suzuno-san?" Nami called her in a soft voice hugging her teddy bear. Suzuno heard her and wiped her tears with her arm.

"Oh! W-what is it Nami...?" Suzuno gave an awkward smile.

"...Are you crying...?" Nami looked at her teary eyes.

"N-no! I'm just sleepy, that's all..." she laughed fakingly.

"Oh..." Nami knew she was crying but pretended to believe him. "It's time to eat... Mom said." she turned away feeling guilty.

"Okay..." Suzuno jumped of her bed following Nami.

After they ate, Suzuno immediately went back to her room and slept. Then suddenly a vision popped up in her head, It was the two friends again she saw in her earlier vision.

"Let's play soccer together Suzuno!" The red-haired boy said with his happy gold glowing eyes stretching his hand towards the white-haired girl.

"I would be glad to Nagumo...!" The white-haired girl replied with a smile, then took his hand happily, then they both held hands and played soccer together.

Suddenly more shadowy figures appeared,there was three of them, one had smooth-light-red hair, then a voice said: "Hiroto..." The other one had black hair and was tied like an updo, then the voice appeared again and said: "Saginuma..." The third one had green hair tied like a ponytail, then the voice said again: "Midorikawa..." All of them were smiling, suddenly their smiles became frowns, then and the vision switched back to the red-haired boy, he was looking down crying looking at the soccerball left on the ground, there was no sign of the white-haired girl anymore, it seems like the white-haired girl left, disappeared, or like as if she has died, everything started to fade away again and left nothing but darkness then a voice appeared again crying saying: "Suzuno... I'm sorry..." Then the darkness shattered, there was something big coming, it was a big truck, then it crashed to to the white-haired girl, leaving her bleeding, then the sign of the road appeared saying: "Sakura road." Voices started bouncing everywhere: "Do you remember anything?" "No." A reply appeared. "Do you have any friends?" "I don't have any..." the voice replied again. "Why can't you remember?!" A voice said sadly. "NAGUMO HARUYA, KIYAMA HIROTO, MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI, SAGINUMA OSAMU! WHY CAN'T YOU REMEMBER THEM?!" The voice shouted and continued echoing. "REMEMBER! Remember! remeber! remember..." The voice started fading away.

"...!" Suzuno sat up from her bed holding her chest panting. "N-Nagumo Haruya... He's the red-haired boy with glowing gold eyes... And he was with the white-haired girl with cute light blue eyes... Nagumo called him Suzuno... That means...! That white-haired girl is me!" Suzuno was shocked but she shooked her head. "No, no, no... It could be just a dream... But the other figures... Could they just be part of the dream too...? All of them looked sad when I disappeared... Then a big truck appeared and hit me leaving me bleeding on the road... And the road was named Sakura road..." Suzuno started thinking. "Is this just a dream? My imagination? or it was real and happened to me?" she started to remember things then he had an idea. "I could ask mom about this tomorrow! Then she'll answer me!" she smiled and went back to sleep.

Morning came and Suzuno woke up and ran immediately downstairs seeing Akito in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mom! Mom!" Suzuno ran to Akito.

"Oh Suzuno! You're awake!" Akito smiled at him. "What is it dear...?" she turned back to cooking.

"Mom, did my accident include a big truck...?" Suzuno asked. Akito was shocked and nearly dropped the chopsticks.

"W-why do you ask...?" Akito said worriedly.

"I just want to know..." Suzuno replied.

"Y-yes... You were left bleeding on the road." Akito said in a low voice.

"So my dream was right!" Suzuno said in her mind shocked. "Oh, and mom?" Suzuno looked at Akito.

"Y-yes...?" Akito started trembling.

"Was the name of the street "Sakura road"?" Suzuno added another question. Akito dropped the chopsticks completely shocked. "Mom!" Suzuno picked up the chopsticks for her. "Are you okay?" Suzuno said as she was giving the chopsticks back to Akito.

"I-I'm fine... and the answer of your question is yes... The name of the street is Sakura road..." Akito took the chopsticks and washed it, and continued cooking.

"So my dream isin't just a dream! It was real!" Suzuno said in her mind again. "Okay, thanks mom! That's all I need to know!" she ran back upstiars to her room.

"Okay dear! Come here for breakfast when I call!" Akito shouted when she was going up the stairs.

"Okay!" Suzuno shouted from her room.

"No! No!" Akito said in her mind grinding her teeth. "She's starting to remember again! If she continues to remember I'll lose him!" she added. "I won't let Suzuno go,even if it causes my life..." she glared gripping on the chopsicks angrily.

Suzuno was in her room happy hugging the pillow.

"So that means that Nagumo kid is real! Including the other figures! That means all of them were my friends! I do have friends! I have to see them again!" Suzuno said happily to herself laughing happily. Then she gasped. "I have to go there now! They might be worried about me!" she quickly took a bath then ran downstairs back to Akito in the kitchen.

"Oh Suzuno! You're just in time for breakfast! I was about to call you!" Akito smiled putting the food on the table.

"Good Morning Suzuno-chan!" Nami smiled at Suzuno.

"Good Morning too Nami!" Suzuno patted her head. "Oh! And mom?" Suzuno added.

"What is it?" Akito asked her hopping she didn't remember more.

"After eating, can I go play outside?" Suzuno pleaded.

"My goodness Suzuno! You're already twelve and you still want to play?" Akito laughed and knows what she's up too.

"Don't worry! I'll bring Nami with me!" Suzuno smiled.

"Yes! I wanna play too!" Nami said in a happy voice. "Please mom!" she also continued pleading.

"Fine... But be careful and don't go too far." Akito didn't want to allow them but she had to, or Suzuno might be suspicious.

"Yey~!" Nami cheered hugging Suzuno.

"Okay, let's eat breakfast first!" Suzuno sat and ate.

After eating Suzuno waited at the living room for Nami.

"Nami! Hurry up! or I'm going to leave you" Suzuno shouted and laughed.

"Wait! Wait! Don't leave me!" Nami came running downstairs to the living room and Suzuno took her hand.

"Let's go!" Suzuno pulled Nami outside and they both ran together.

"Be careful you two!" Akito waved from the house.

"Okay! We will!" Suzuno and Nami waved back running to Sakura road.

When they arrived there there was a snowball fight, and Suzuno got hit on her face.

"Oof!" Suzuno was startled and tried to remove the snow off her face.

"Suzuno-chan Are you okay?" Nami said worriedly

"Nagumo! You hit someone! Apologize!" A voice said.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" The person laughed and went closer to Suzuno trying to help her brush of the snow on her face and hair. Then when he last stroked Suzuno's face,  
Suzuno opened her light blue eyes. The person was shocked and couldn't stop staring at him.

"S-Suzuno...?" Nagumo's eyes were wide open.

"...? How'd you know my name?" Suzuno asked looking at him curiously.

"W-what? It's me Nagumo! Your best friend! Don't you remember me?" Nagumo felt like crying.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno said in her mind. "So you're the little boy in my dream!" Suzuno smiled.

"Don't you remember me?" Nagumo asked Suzuno again. Suzuno shooked her head.

"All I know is that you're the person in my dream...! We played soccer together right?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"Hey! Nagumo! Who's that yo- Suzuno...?" A person walked up behind Nagumo but stopped upon seeing Suzuno's face.

"W-who are you...?" Suzuno tilted her head again.

"I-it's me Hiroto...! Don't you remember me?" Hiroto asked Suzuno holding his chest.

"You're also one of the figures I saw in my dream! Am I right?" Suzuno smiled.

"Suzuno, do you remember anything else?" Hiroto started to get worried.

"No." Suzuno shooked her head. Then Saginuma and Midorikawa followed.

"O-oh my God! Suzuno?! You're alive?!" Saginuma was shocked upon seeing Suzuno's face again.

"Why are all of you shocked to see me here?" Suzuno started to be curious.

"Because we thought you were dead..." Midorikawa replied.

"How'd you think I died...?" Suzuno looked at Midorikawa.

"We saw in the news, you got hit by a truck on Sakura road." Midorikawa replied back at Suzuno.

"And they said you were dead." Hiroto butted in.

"...What? But I'm alive!" Suzuno said shocked.

"Maybe you're just a look-a-like of Suzuno, she didn't even have a sister." Saginuma said.

"But Suzuno is my name!" Suzuno replied at Saginuma a bit upset.

"Then what's your full name?" Saginuma replied back at Suzuno.

"Suzuno Fuusuke" Suzuno said confidently.

"When's your Birthday?" Hiroto butted in.

"It falls on Christmas, December 25, 1997." Suzuno looked at Hiroto.

"What's your favorite color?" Midorikawa asked next.

"Blue, or any kinds that have blue in it." Suzuno answered Midorikawa.

"What's your favorite food?" Saginuma had a feeling that he was really Suzuno.

"Ice cream, or popsicles." Suzuno turned to Saginuma. But Nagumo was quiet staring at Suzuno.

"Aren't you going to ask him Nagumo?" Hiroto asked Nagumo.

"What did you see in your dream...?" Nagumo asked Suzuno. Suzuno looked down and closed her eyes.

"...I saw two children playing, one with crimson red hair with gold glowing eyes, and the other one had white hair pointing towards the left, and they played soccer together... It seems like, they were best friends forever... I have a feeling that was you and me... Am I right? Nagumo Haruya?" Suzuno looked up to Nagumo. Nagumo's teared up and hugged her.

"S-Suzuno... I'm sorry...!" Nagumo hugged her tighter, but Suzuno didn't hug back.

"N-Nagumo... I'm sorry, but, I don't really remember you... It was only the dream I remembered..." Suzuno looked sad and she wanted to cry. Nagumo stopped hugging her and looked at him with his sad teary eyes.

"You don't remember me...?" Nagumo said holding Suzuno's shoulders with both of his hands.

"No..." Suzuno shooked her head sadly.

"NO! YOU MUST REMEMBER ME! PLEASE SUZUNO! PLEASE!" Nagumo hugged Suzuno tightly again with more tears running down his face.

"N-Nagumo...!" Suzuno started to tear up.

"Nagumo calm down! He'll still remember you! Don't worry!" Hiroto tried to pull Nagumo off Suzuno, but Nagumo shook Hiroto off his shoulders.

"NO! DON'T STOP ME! HE'LL NEVER REMEMBER US!" Nagumo hugged Suzuno tighter, but Suzuno softly removed his arms from hugging her.

"N-Nagumo... I'm sorry... I-I don't really remember you or the others..." Suzuno's tears wouldn't stop coming. "I-I wish I could still remember all of you... But I can't... I-I'm sorry!" Suzuno buried her face in her hands running away.

"SUZUNO! SUZUNO!" Nagumo cried as his tears are still running down his face he tried to chase her, but Hiroto grabbed his arms from behind.

"Nagumo! Calm down!" Hiroto felt pity on Nagumo, but he had to stop him.

"LET ME GO! SUZUNO!" Nagumo started crying on Hiroto's chest. Hiroto stroked his head and hair while Saginuma and Midorikawa was patting Nagumo's back. Then Hiroto realized Nami was still left behind.

"Take Nagumo in his room, let him rest." Hiroto lended Nagumo to Saginuma and Midorikawa, and they both nodded. As soon as They brought Nagumo in the orphanage Hiroto spoke with the little girl.

"Who are you?" Hiroto asked and kneeled in front Nami with a sweet smile.

"I'm Suzuno Nami, you can just call me Nami." Nami replied back to Hiroto.

"Are you related to Suzuno?" Hiroto asked again. Nami nodded.

"As what?" Hiroto asked the third time.

"...I can't tell you." Nami turned away. Hiroto looked in her eyes and saw fear.

"O-okay, I understand..." Hiroto stood up.

"D-don't worry! I'll help you make Suzuno-chan remember again! I promise!" Nami said, she really wanted to fix their friendship. Hiroto was shocked by her bravery and smiled.

"You're so young, but you have a really wise mind and heart, thank you..." Hiroto hugged her.

"I better be going now, mommy and Suzuno-chan might be looking for me." Nami smiled and hugged back.

"Okay, go home safely." Hiroto patted her head.

"Okay, Hiroto-san!" Nami smiled and ran back home. Hiroto smiled.

"Thank you once again, Nami..." Hiroto whispered watching her run in the snow fading away. "Keep yourself safe... Especially Suzuno..." he added.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Trying to bring back the Memories

**Chapter 6: Trying to bring back the Memories**

* * *

As Suzuno came home from Sakura road, she ran to her room and locked herself there. Akito was in her room sleeping, so she didn't notice Suzuno, five minuites later, Nami followed in looking for him, making sure Akito won't notice her. She looked for Suzuno everywhere, but went across Suzuno's room, she tried to open it but it was locked, so she knocked.

"Suzuno-chan...? Please open the door... It's me, Nami." Nami said while she was knocking on the door. Without hesitation Suzuno opened her door without a word and went back to her bed sobbing. Nami went in and closed the door. "P-please don't cry anymore Suzuno-chan... It's not your fault." Nami was terribly worried.

"Not my fault?! What are you saying Nami?! They're all sad because of me! Because I forgot all of them!" Suzuno started crying more.

"It's not your fault you forgot... I'll help you remember them Suzuno-chan..." Nami said in an assuring voice.

"Really... You would do that for me?" Suzuno sniffled looking at Nami with her teary eyes. Nami nodded with a smile. "T-thank you Nami...!" Suzuno hugged her and tears kept rolling down her face.

"Now... Please don't cry..." Nami said in a cute voice puffing her cheeks.

"O-okay...!" Suzuno wiped her tears and smiled. "But how...?" Suzuno looked at Nami.

"Um... Aha~!" Nami snapped and whipered to Suzuno's ear.

"Oh...! But..." Suzuno felt unsure.

"Don't worry! Trust me and it'll all be fine!" Nami said with an assuring smile.

"Fine... I trust you..." Suzuno smiled back still a bit worried.

The next day, Suzuno and Nami went out without telling Akito, they went back to Sakura road but went to the orphanage's playground, there they looked for Nagumo and the others. Then Hiroto saw Suzuno and Nami.

"Nami!" Hiroto caught her attention and waved his hand.

"Hiroto-san!" Nami waved back. "C'mon Suzuno-san!" Nami pulled Suzuno's hand towards Hiroto.

"Ah! Hello Hiroto...! Sorry about yesterday...!" Suzuno bowed.

"Hello Suzuno... Don't worry about it..." Hiroto bowed back.

"W-where's Nagumo...?" Suzuno started to blush hoping Hiroto won't make fun of her.

"Oh... Nagumo? Okay, I'll call him..." Hiroto turned around. "NAGUMO! SOMEONE'S LOOKING FOR YOU!" Hiroto shouted with one hand near his mouth. Suddenly Nagumo came looking down.

"W-what is i-" Nagumo's eyes where shocked seeing Suzuno's face again. "Y-you came back...!" he continued to be shocked. Suzuno looked at Nagumo with tears rolling down her face, then hugged Nagumo tightly.

"Nagumo! I'm sorry I ran away from you! I was just so confused... I felt guilty that I forgot everything! I'm so sorry Nagumo!" Suzuno cried burying her face on Nagumo's chest.

"S-Suzuno..." Nagumo stroked her head and hair, and held the shoulders of the crying girl pushing her gently in front of him. "Listen to me..." Suzuno looked at Nagumo with her teary eyes. "I'll do everything just to make you remember us..." Nagumo smiled.

"...W-what if I still can't remember? I'm just a burden to you all..." Suzuno looked down with tears still running down her eyes.

"I'll do everything, even if it costs my life..." Nagumo placed Suzuno's head up with his finger under Suzuno's chin, stroking her face wiping her tears, and hugged Suzuno.

"T-thank you..." Suzuno hugged back smiling with few tears still rolling down her face.

"Don't forget me!" Hiroto chuckled.

"Us too!" Saginuma and Midorikawa popped out from behind.

"Especially me Suzuno-chan!" Nami giggled.

"We'll help you remember!" Midorikawa said.

"We won't let you down!" Saginuma said clutching his fist near his chest.

"Hey... What if we play soccer, Suzuno might remember, right?" Nagumo looked at everyone smiling.

"...Yeah! That would be a critical move to make her remember!" Midorikawa looked at Nagumo.

"Hmm... I think you're right." Hiroto looked at Nagumo with a finger under his chin.

"Why not we play now?" Saginuma showed a soccerball. Everyone started smiling widely and ran immediately to the soccer field.

"C'mon!" Nagumo took Suzuno's hand and ran to the soccer field with her, Nami followed them.

When they arrived to the soccer field they arranged their teams.

Meanwhile at home Akito just realized that Suzuno and Nami went out.

"Those two... Where could they've been gone to...?" Akito said in an angry tone, then thought for a while. "No... NO!" she placed both of her hands on her head in fear. "She might be remembering stuff by now! I can't afford that! I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOOSE SUZUNO!" Then she thought again. "Nami..." she said in a low angry tone.

Then Akito got her coat and left looking for them.

"Okay! Two-on-Two! Midorikawa is on my side. Nagumo, You and Suzuno are against us, and you Saginuma, you'll be the goalee! Got it?" Hiroto shouted looking at them one-by-one stepping on the soccerball with one foot, everyone nodded, while Nami was on the bench watching them.

Hiroto placed his hand up facing the sky, then everyone got ready looking at Hiroto and his hand high up in the sky... Then in a flash Hiroto placed down his hand, Nagumo and Suzuno rushed Hiroto with the soccerball under his foot, when Hiroto was about to pass the soccerball to Midorikawa from behind, an angry voice shouted.

"NAMI?!" Akito shouted, she was really angry. Everyone looked at her.

"...M-mom...!" Suzuno looked back and started to be frightend. Nami ran quickly behind Hiroto in fear, then Hiroto noticed her and looked in her eyes again, it was the same like the last time he looked in her eyes.

"...Mom...?" Nagumo, Saginuma, and Midorikawa said in their mind shocked.

"Who's that...?" Hiroto asked Nami.

"M-my mom..." Nami started trembling. As Akito went closer Nami gripped on Hiroto's jacket and started hiding.

"DON'T HIDE FROM ME! I SEE YOU!" Akito was about to pull Nami's hand in a harsh way, but Hiroto defended her.

"Don't hurt Nami." Hiroto said in a demanding way glaring at Akito.

"I have the right! Because I'm her mother!" Akito shouted at Hiroto.

"But you didn't have to do that in front of us." Hiroto answered back.

"I don't need this!" Akito grabbed Nami's hand and pulled her away from Hiroto. Nami started crying.

"Hiroto-san!" Nami shouted stretching her arm towards Hiroto as Akito pulled her away from him.

"N-Nami... I'm sorry, she's right, she's your mother." Hiroto looked down.

"Mom! Don't embarrass Nami in front of them!" Suzuno stood up for Nami.

"You're coming with me!" Akito harshly grabbed Suzuno's arm and pulled her.

"M-mom!" Suzuno started tearing up. "T-that hurts!" she tried struggling away from her grip, but everytime she struggled, the tighter Akito grips his arm. Suzuno's tears wouldn't stop coming from the pain and embarrassment. "Mom! Please! You're hurting me!" Suzuno struggled more.

"Don't drive my patience Suzuno!" Akito gripped her harder.

"M-MOM!" Suzuno shouted and fell down on her knees in pain. "...Please... Let go..." she held his arm in pain crying.

"Mommy! You're hurting Suzu-"

"SHUT UP! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! STAND UP SUZUNO!" Akito pulled Suzuno harder.

"STOP!" Suzuno gave a shout terribly in pain.

"HE SAID LET GO!" Nagumo pulled Suzuno away from Akito and hugged her. "DON'T YOU SEE HE'S IN PAIN?!" she shouted.

Suzuno was holding her arm in pain and couldn't stop crying, suddenly Nagumo noticed blood appearing under her jacket, exactly where Akito gripped her.  
Nagumo immediately removed her sleave to the top, and saw a serious bruise that just started bleeding.

"...!" Nagumo and the others were shocked that Akito managed to make Suzuno's arm bleed.

"WHAT KIND OF MOTHER ARE YOU?! YOU ACTUALLY MADE HER ARM BLEED!" Nagumo shouted angrily at Akito.

"IT'S HER FAULT! IF SHE DIDN'T STRUGGLE SO MUCH I WOULDN'T GRIP ON TO HER ARM TOO MUCH!" Akito shouted back. Nagumo thought for a second.

"...Wait... I remember Suzuno's story when we were young." Nagumo gave a glare at Akito. "Her mother died and she didn't even have a sister!" he added.

"Fuushyoka is not his real mother! I am! I lost her after my brother stole her from me!" Akito felt fear, it's like her plans are failing little-by-little.

"I know how a real mother acts towards her own child! And I'm saying right now, you're not Suzuno's real mother!" Nagumo shouted.

"How dare you say that I'm not Suzuno's mother! I AM HIS MOTHER!" Akito shouted back.

"Then you should have chased your brother from stealing Suzuno!" Nagumo answered.

"He gave me a dead baby and I thought Suzuno was dead!" Akito answered back.

"Well you should have known that wasn't your baby! A mother knows when the baby's alive when she gives birth and hears the baby cry! That's the first sign that you should know that your child is alive!" Nagumo was still hugging Suzuno.

"But I didn't hear any cry! I-"

"Then, Suzuno isin't your son, he's alive. And I think that your brother and this, Fuusyoka is his real parents'." Nagumo butted in.

"But they left her! Her mother died, and her father sold her to his friend!" Akito felt she was out of lies.

"Then you shoul-"

"N-Nagumo... Please don't shout at my mother..." Suzuno stood up wiping her tears, then held her bleeding arm.

"S-Suzuno..." Nagumo looked at her.

"I've heard enough... For my mom's sake, I think I shouldn't remember my past anymore... I mean, this is the present, and that was long time ago... It doesn't matter anymore..." Suzuno looked down.

"Suzuno! Don't give up! Please! I want you to remember me! Us!" Nagumo started tearing up.

"...I'm sorry." Suzuno shed a tear and turned away. Nagumo was staring at Suzuno with shocked eyes.

"S-Suzuno-chan..." Nami whispered with few tears rolling down her eyes.

"Let's go." Akito said. "Heh, good thing Suzuno trusts me... If not, I could have been held by the police by now..." she said in her mind smirking.

"Yes, mother..." Suzuno glanced at Nagumo following Akito. They started walking home fading in the snow.

"SUZUNO!" Nagumo shouted and tears started rolling down his face looking at them fading away before his eyes. "...P-please... Tell me... This isin't the end... Suzuno... Please don't give up on us..." he whispered sadly.

As soon as they got home Nami immediately ran upstairs to her room crying.

"Nami!" Akito shouted to bring her back but Nami just locked her self in there. "...I just wanted to say sorry to her..." Akito said.

"It's okay mom... She'll get over it by tomorrow..." Suzuno was still holding her arm.

"Suzuno...?" Akito said a bit worried.

"Hm...?" Suzuno turned to Akito.

"Sorry for hurting you... I was just so mad and worried in the same time... How's your arm...?" Akito asked.

"Oh, it's okay... I know how you feel... Oh and my arm? It stopped bleeding anyway... I'll be fine." Suzuno smiled at Akito. Akito hugged Suzuno.

"I didn't really want to hurt you Suzuno... I was just scared that I might loose you..." Akito stroked her head and hair.

"Lose me...? For what?" Suzuno started to grow a little suspicious.

"I thought you might get lost! You didn't ask permission to leave the house remember?" Akito smiled.

"...Aren't you even worried about Nami?" Suzuno grew more suspicious.

"O-of course! Why wouldn't I?" Akito smiled. "God... I was thinking of Suzuno so much... I even forgot my own daughter!" Akito said in her mind. Suzuno just smiled.

"I-I better go check on Nami... Okay?" Suzuno said as she was going up the stairs.

"O-okay sweety..." Akito smiled.

Suzuno walked to Nami's room but knocked a lot of times but there was no reply, so she realized that Nami fell asleep so she went back downstairs. As Suzuno was going down, she stopped upon hearing Akito talking to herself.

"I don't know what I'll do if I loose Suzuno's trust... or even him! I'll have to stop her from meeting those kids again... Ha, ha! Yes! That'll make her stop remembering more nonsence! I won't make her remember them ever again!" Akito smirked

"Mom...? W-what are you talking about...?" Suzuno was looking at her shocked.

"S-Suzuno!" Akito walked closer to her.

"D-don't go near me...! You're a liar! Nagumo and my father was right! You're not my real mom! Fuushyoka is my real mother!" Suzuno stepped away everytime Akito went closer to her.

"Suzuno!" Akito was out of lies.

"...So if my father is your brother... Then that means... Nami isin't my sister, she's my cousin, and your my...! NO! I don't want to be related to you! You're a horrible person! I don't want to be your nephew!" Suzuno was still backing away.

"SUZUNO!" Akito grabbed her arm again.

"LET ME GO!" Suzuno struggled even if she grabbed the same arm earlier, she didn't mind the pain, she only cared about getting away from Akito's hands.

"...Suzuno, I'm sorry... I didn't want to do this, but..." Akito harshly dragged Suzuno to her room and locked him in from the inside.

"No... Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Suzuno shouted banging the door, Suzuno didn't hear any reply, so she stopped banging the door and became silent. Suzuno started crying in fear. "...Somebody... Please help me..." she whispered as he curled up on the floor shivering.

After Akito locked Suzuno in her room, she did the same with Nami, but she didn't wake her up.

"Everything's going according to the plan..." Akito smirked and walked away from the two bedrooms leaving Suzuno and Nami in them.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. The Escape

**Chapter 7: The Escape**

* * *

The next day, Suzuno woke up in the floor upon hearing cries coming from the other side. Suzuno quickly knew it was Nami, then she went near the wall and knocked on it,  
suddenly the crying stopped.

"S-Suzuno-chan...?" Nami sniffled from the other side.

"Nami? Could you hear me?" Suzuno said closely to the wall.

"Y-yes...! You?" Nami started to feel better and went closer to the wall on the other side.

"Yes." Suzuno replied.

"Suzuno-chan... I'm scared... I don't want to be locked in my room forever!" Nami started crying again.

"No! Don't cry Nami, I'm here... I'll try to find some way to get out of here..." Suzuno assured Nami, looking around.

"How 'bout the window?" Nami said.

"What? No...! It's too risky! And if I'll go out the window I'll leave you behind! ...Nami listen to me... I'm not leaving this house without you..." Suzuno replied.

"Okay, Suzuno-chan... But you better hurry!" Nami said, as if she just remembered something.

"What is it Nami?" Suzuno was worried.

"Mommy might come up here and check on us! or worse!" Nami was terrified again.

"Okay, okay... Calm down, try looking for something in your room that would help." Suzuno tried to calm Nami down again.

"Okay..." Nami stood up and looked aroun in her room, Suzuno did the same.

Downstairs, Akito was in the kitchen... She was completely insane.

"My plans are ruined... I can never take revenge on Daisuke and Fuushyoka... They took everything from me... My old life, my dignity, and my son..." Akito looked down upon remembering her deseased son. "Naru..." she held her chest and started to tear up."H-he died beacause of them... I just told I would be away for a while to take care of my son while I'll be at work for a week... When I came back..." Akito clutched her fists tightly.

* * *

**Akito's Flashback**

"Daisuke! Fuushyoka! I'm back!" Akito shouted happily outside waiting for them outside the door.

"A-Akito...!" Fuushyoka ran quickly outside.

"Hello Fuushyoka." Akito smiled, then looked around. "Where's Naru...?" she looked at Fuushyoka as her smile faded away little-by-little.

"...Akito... About Naru..." Fuushyoka said looking down scared.

"WHERE'S MY SON?! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM?!" Akito shouted at Fuushyoka.

"..." Fuushyoka didn't reply, she just continued looking down.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito started to feel fear.

"Akito... Naru died days ago..." Fuushyoka answered. "He got a terrible illness that the doctor can't do anyth-"

Akito slapped Fuushyoka hard on her face.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Akito pointed at her madly. "DON'T TELL ME THIS STUPID NONSENCE! WHERE'S NARU?! WHERE IS MY SON?!" Akito started to cry.

"...A-Akito... I-I told you, Naru died... H-he's not here anymore..." Fuushyoka cried held her cheek from the pain.

"DON'T GIVE ME THOSE TEARS! WHERE'S MY SON?!" Akito shouted more.

"Akito... I-I told you he's no-"

Akito slapped Fuushyoka again and made her fall to the ground crying, suddenly Daisuke ran outside upon hearing the shouting and crying outside. He ran to Fuushyoka and hugged her.

"DON'T SLAP FUUSHYOKA! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" Daisuke shouted at Akito hugging Fuushyoka.

"NOT HER FAULT?! IT'S ALWAYS HER FAULT WHEN SOMETHING WRONG HAPPENS TO NARU!" Akito shouted back at Daisuke.

"WHAT?! ALWAYS HER FAULT?! I'M YOUR BROTHER! SO YOU SHOULD BLAME ME!" Daisuke replied in a shocked angry tone.

"That's the point." Akito said in a cold voice. "I wouldn't blame my brother... I would only blame the one who's not my family." she added.

"FUUSHYOKA IS PART OF OUR FAMILY I'M MARRIED TO HER! THAT MAKES HER YOUR SISTER TOO!" Daisuke was shocked with her rudeness.

"...In-law." Akito said coldly again. "Still, that doesn't make her my sister! Look, I don't care about your wife, I just care about Naru! WHERE'S NARU?!" she continued to shout again.

"Are you stupid...? Fuushyoka said Naru is dead!" Daisuke answered back. Akito was speechless and started crying, she walked angryly towards them and pulled Fuushyoka's hair.

"TELL ME WHERE'S MY SON! TELL ME!" Akito pulled her hair harder.

"A-Akito...! Please! D-don't do this!" Fuushyoka cried holding her hair back. Daisuke pushed Akito away from Fuushyoka.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT FUUSHYOKA LIKE THAT!" Daisuke hugged Fuushyoka again, pointing angrily at Akito. Fuushyoka buried her face on Daisuke's chest crying.

"WELL I-"

Suddenly a cry of a baby stopped them from fighting, it came from the house.

"F-Fuusuke..." Fuushyoka looked at the house.

"FUUSUKE?! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Akito shouted and looked at Fuushyoka.

"...It's none of your business." Daisuke said coldly.

"I'm not talking to you." Akito answered back at Daisuke and turned back to Fuushyoka. "Who's Fuusuke?" she asked Fuushyoka arrogantly.

"..." Fuushyoka didn't reply.

"ANSWER ME!" Akito stomped her foot fed up.

"...Fuusuke's our daughter." Fuushyoka finally replied. "She was just born last season..." she continued. An idea popped up in Akito's mind.

"What if I kill Fuusuke? Will you tell me where my son is?" Akito smirked and walked slowly to the house.

"N-no! Not Fuusuke!" Fuushyoka said worriedly and tries to stop Akito from going in. "No! Stop! Don't kill her!" she cried.

"First, where's my son?" Akito stopped grinning at Fuushyoka.

"He's at the cementary...!" Fuushyoka cried pulling her arm, stopping her from going inside the house. "He was buried early because his illness might be contagous!" she added. Akito was speechless again and ran to the cementary.

"AKITO!" Fuushyoka shouted to bring her back calmly, she tried to chase her, but Daisuke stopped her from behind.

"Let her be... Let's check on Fuusuke." Daisuke said in a calm voice.

"...B-but what about Akito?!" Fuushyoka looked worried at Daisuke.

"Don't worry about her, that bitch deserves to be alone." Daisuked replied coldly.

"...Daisuke..." Fuushyoka whispered sadly. Daisuke and Fuushyoka went in the house.

Akito was running to the cementary crying.

"...Please... Tell me this isin't true...!" Akito cried saying in her mind.

She arrived in the gates looking around for a newly dug soil, she found a lot, but non of them were engraved: "Suzuno Naru."

"Those bastards lied to me! They lied to me to waste my time in looking for Naru... Heh, they might be hiding him in their house..." Akito said smirking.

As she was going to walk back to Daisuke and Fuushyoka's house, she realized another new dugged soil she didn't find earlier. Akito had no choice but to check on it.

"This might be a waste of time aga-"

She stopped upon looking on the engrave stone, it said: "Suzuno Naru. A loving son who had a perfect family, but died in a serious illness. Aug. 2, 1991 - Jan. 10, 1998."

"No...NO!" Akito held her head crying falling on her knees. "N-Naru...!" she cried, then it started to rain but she didn't care. "Naru... Why...? Why did you leave me?" Akito whispered sadly in the rain.

The next day, Fuushyoka was taking care of Fuusuke, while Daisuke was cleaning the house, suddenly, Akito came back angry.

"DAISUKE! FUUSHYOKA!" Akito shouted angrily outside the house, then both of them rushed outside the house quickly.

"What are you doing here again?!" Daisuke said in an angry tone.

"...A-Akito...!" Fuushyoka said worriedly carrying Fuusuke in her arms.

"I decide to take revenge." Akito said smirking.

"...R-revenge...?" Fuushyoka hugged Fuusuke in her arms tightly to defend her.

"Yes, revenge, since you took my son from me... So I'm taking your daughter!" Akito looked at Fuushyoka and Fuusuke.

"No!" Fuushyoka bravely stood up for Fuusuke. "We didn't take your son from you! The illness did!" she said as she was holding Fuusuke in her arms.

"NO!" Akito shouted. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED NARU!" she added.

"LISTEN AKITO! FUUSHYOKA DIDN'T KILL NOR TOOK YOUR SON! JUST LISTEN TO HER!" Daisuke defended Fuushyoka.

"...Not if I can't help it!" Akito ran towards Fuushyoka trying to take Fuusuke from her arms.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HER!" Fuushyoka turned around everytime she tries to take Fuusuke from her. Daisuke pushed her away from Fuushyoka and Fuusuke.

"LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!" Daisuke pointed at Akito madly.

"BUT I AM YOUR SISTER! I AM YOUR FAMILY!" Akito shouted.

"...Not anymore, you're nothing to me..." Daisuke said coldly and turned around.

The neighbors called the police upon hearing their fight, in minuites, the police arrived grabbing Akito from behind.

"NO! LET ME GO! THEY KILLED MY SON!" Akito shouted as she struggled.

"The Naru kid?" One of the policed asked.

"YES! THAT'S MY SON!" Akito replied turning to the police.

"I'm sorry ma'am, they've been to the Judge and they were pronounced innocent in the news." The police man replied again in an orderly way.

"NO! THEY'RE CRIMINALS! THEY KILLED MY SON!" Akito shouted again.

"Ma'am, the one who took your son was the sickness, it had nothing to do with this wonderful family." The police man replied.

"LET ME GO! YOU'RE ALL FRAUDS!" Akito shouted as they dragged her in the police car.

As she was in the police car, she looked at Daisuke and Fuushyoka. Daisuke was holding Fuushyoka with his hand on her shoulder glaring at Akito, while Fuushyoka looked at Akito in her eyes with a worried face. Akito felt Fuushyoka's feelings, it's like she knew how it feels like loosing a loved one by your side, then Akito turned away and the police car left.

"...Akito..." Fuushyoka whispered sadly as she saw the police car left with Akito.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"I won't forgive them for what they've done." Akito turned on the stove. "I can't even make the revenge on them anymore, since Suzuno knows the whole plan..." she added "I don't deserve to live anymore..." she made the stove hotter.

The stove started making fire and it spreaded the kitchen, and Akito, she just standed there crying. The smoke spreaded in the whole house and could be easy to notice.

"Suzuno-chan...?" Nami noticed something from the other side.

"Yes Nami...?" Suzuno went back to the wall.

"Do you smell some thing wiered?" Nami sniffed a little. Suzuno sniffed around her room a little and smelled smoke, she looked around and saw black smoke going through her door.

"Fire!" Suzuno said shocked.

"SUZUNO-SAN!" Nami shouted as she saw fire starting in her room.

"W-WHAT IS IT NAMI?!" Suzuno shouted worriedly.

"THERE'S FIRE IN MY ROOM!" Nami started banging on the wall. "GET ME OUT SUZUNO-CHAN! GET ME OUT!" Nami shouted scared.

"HOLD ON NAMI!" Suzuno replied and went around her room to find something to break the wall and doors.

"ONEE-SAN!" Nami was pushing her body against the wall and banging it. "IT'S COMING CLOSER!"

"HANG IN THERE NAMI!" Suzuno was looking faster. Smoke and fire contaminated Nami's room.

"Suzuno- *cough* -chan...!" Nami coughed.

"Nami?!" Suzuno heard her coughs and went to the wall again. "NAMI!" she shouted.

"Suzuno-chan... *cough* I-I can't breathe with all this- *cough* smoke..." Nami replied in a brittle voice.

"NO!" Suzuno punched the wall hard again and again. "NAMI!" she shouted again, but Nami didn't reply anymore.

Suzuno punched the wall as hard as she could, again and again and managed to make her hands bleed, she didn't care, but she stopped punching because of the unbearable pain she felt on her hands, then she kicked the wall flat with her left foot hard, then a light blue light glowed for a second.

"W-what was-" Suzuno had an idea. "NAMI! DON'T GIVE UP!" Suzuno shouted.

Suzuno kicked the wall again and again still not getting the light blue light's response.

"No... Please! I need... To save... NAMI!" Suzuno shouted.

As he kicked the wall flat with her left foot harder, the light glowed brighter and turned the wall into ice and broke the wall, she ran quickly in Nami's room and saw Nami laying down on the floor.

"NAMI!" Suzuno went to her and carried her, she placed her ear near Nami's chest and heard her heartbeat, by that, Suzuno felt hope.

Then Suzuno ran to the door, and kicked it hard open, she ran downstairs carrying Nami, she looked in the kitchen and there was no sign of Akito. Suzuno avoided the falling woods and fire, finally, Suzuno made it outside panting from the smoke and running then she blacked out, dropping on the grass with Nami.

"...Akito..." A voice whispered

* * *

-**End of Chapter 7-**


	8. The Return

**Chapter 8: The Return**

* * *

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Suzuno woke up in the Hospital with bandages on his hands and arm.

"W-where am I...?" Suzuno opened his eyes and saw light above him, he looked around, realizing, he's in the hospital. "The hospital...?" he said in his mind.

"Oh, Suzuno, you're awake!" The doctor said.

"Hello... May I ask how I got here?" Suzuno tilted his head.

"Your house was burned down to the ground and foun you and your-"

"NAMI! WHERE IS SHE?! IS SHE OKAY?!" Suzuno sat up in fright.

"Don't worry... Your sister is fine see?" The doctor pointed at the curtain. "Nami, he want's to see you." he smiled, then Nami opened the curtain.

"Onee-san!" Nami ran to Suzuno and hugged him. "Are you okay? ...Your hands and arm..." she looked down. "You're hurt because of me..." Nami felt guilty.

"No Nami, I did it for my sake and yours." Suzuno smiled then Nami smiled back.

"Wait! My mom! Is she okay too?" Nami said happily smiling, she kept positive.

"I'm sorry... She didn't make it." The doctor looked down. Nami was shocked and started to tear up.

"No! NO! That's not true!" Nami cried, Suzuno hugged her and stroked her head and hair.

"...Where is she...?" Suzuno looked at the doctor.

So he took both of them to Akito's body.

"Mom...?" Nami said smiling in a brittle voice as tears rolled down her face. "...She won't wake up Onee-san..." she turned to Suzuno. "HELP ME WAKE HER UP ONEE-SAN!  
PLEASE!" more tears kept coming and she coninued shaking her mom's shoulder. "MOM! MOM?! WAKE UP! I'M NOT JOKING!" she cried. Suzuno held her from behind and hugged her.

"She's gone Nami... There's nothing you can do..." Suzuno looked down.

"S-she won't wake up..." Nami sobbed. "Where are we going to go now...?" she looked at Suzuno.

"Well... There's an orphanage called "Sun Garden"." The doctor said.

"S-Sun Garden...?" Nami sniffled.

"Yes." The doctor nodded.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno said in his mind.

"That place is for abandoned children, especially when the parents' die having children with young ages."

"Okay." Suzuno nodded.

"I agree with Onee-san, but, what about mom...?" Nami said.

"Your mom will be burried, I guess in a week...?" The doctor guessed.

"That's too short! Make the time longer! Onee-san! Tell him I want three weeks or more!" Nami pleaded.

"Nami..." Suzuno knelt. "Time is time, done is done, and it's time to move on, without your mother..." he held her shoulder. Nami sniffled.

"But, will you always be there for me, right...?" Nami asked, Suzuno nodded and she hugged her.

"Okay, I'll call Sun Garden and tell them that you'll be transfering there." The doctor said. "Oh, and clothes and some toys were retrieved in your house, they're on the chair, and we retrived some bags too, come back for your mom's furinal schedule tomorrow." he added.

"Okay." Suzuno and Nami nodded.

Later the both of them packed their things in one of the retrived bags, they left the hospital and they were sent to Sun Garden.

"Hello, Welcome to Sun Gar- Suzuno...?" Hitomiko was shocked upon seeing Suzuno's face back in the orphanage.

"...?" Suzuno was clueless, but in a sudden flash, he remembered something.

"Call me Hitomiko-san, okay Suzuno?" A voice said. "Yes, Hitomiko-san." A reply appeared too in a happy voice. "I'll be your sister here, I'm everyone's sister... sister... sister..." The voice started to fade away.

"...Hitomiko-san... You're Hitomiko-san, am I right?" Suzuno looked at Hitomiko. Hitomiko started to tear up and hugged Suzuno.

"Oh Suzuno! It's really you! You're alive!" Hitomiko said happily with tears rolling down her eyes. Suzuno hugged back.

"Yes, I'm back..." Suzuno smiled.

"But... Who's that...?" Hitomiko looked at Nami.

"This is my cousin, Nami." Suzuno smiled. "I thought she was my sister because her mother lied to me." he looked down.

"Is it true...?" Hitomiko looked at Nami.

"Yes... My mom lied to Suzuno-san..." Nami nodded.

"Oh no, I was really stubborn to listen to those children!" Hitomiko felt embarrassed.

"Who...?" Suzuno asked.

"Hiroto, Nagumo, Saginuma, and Midorikawa, they told me that you were alive, and there was this woman who you think was your mother, but I hesitated to listen." Hitomiko looked down.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Suzuno smiled, and Hitomiko did the same.

"Ah! Yes! Those four want to see you again!" Hitomiko said.

"Where are they?" Suzuno asked again.

"They're playing soccer, you could play with them if you want to!" Hitomiko laughed. "I must be going, I still need to clean some rooms, bye now!" she waved and went back inside.

"C'mon Suzuno-san! Let's see them again!" Nami tugged Suzuno's jacket.

"Okay!" Suzuno smiled and laughed.

They ran to the soccer field with their bags still with them. Suzuno saw them playing, then his heart beated harder upon seeing Nagumo.

"NAGUMO!" Suzuno shouted and caught his attention and waved at him.

"HIROTO-SAN!" Nami shouted and ran to Hiroto hugging him.

"Nami!" Hiroto hugged back laughing. "Why are you here...?" he asked her, but Nami looked down with no reply. "Oh... I see." Hiroto said in a sad tone.

"Suzuno...?" Nagumo saw Suzuno waving at him and went closer to him. Suzuno ran to Nagumo hugging him.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno hugged him tight. "I'm so happy to see you!" he added. Nagumo hugged back shocked but smiled.

"Me too..." Nagumo replied. "...Wait, let me guess, your mom..." he didn't want to continue.

"Yes... But she's not my mother, she's my aunt Akito, my dad's sister, sorry if I didn't listen to you or hurt your feelings days ago..." Suzuno looked down.

"It's okay!" Nagumo gave a wide smile. "You were confused that time, she tricked you so it's not your fault." he added.

"Thank you." Suzuno smiled back.

"HEY! CAN WE CONTINUE THE GAME NOW?" Saginuma shouted from the goal.

"OH! SORRY! BUT COULD SUZUNO JOIN?" Nagumo shouted back putting two hands near his mouth, then Saginuma gave a thumbs up.

"Hey Suzuno, you'll join right?" Nagumo turned to Suzuno.

"Of coarse! Why wouldn't I?" Suzuno laughed.

"Okay!" Nagumo smiled.

"Wait! How 'bout Suzuno will do just one kick?" Midorikawa said. "He still might remeber something." he added.

"Great idea Midorikawa!" Nagumo smiled widely. "Hey Suzuno, do a kick." he turned to Suzuno again.

"Penalty...?" Suzuno tilted his head.

"Yes!" Nagumo smiled.

"HERE NAGUMO! CATCH!" Midorikawa threw the soccerball to Nagumo. Nagumo catched it.

"Thanks!" Nagumo put his hand up. Midorikawa did too.

"Step here." Nagumo pointed at the ground.

"Okay..." Suzuno walked to the spot.

"Good." Nagumo placed the ball far away from him.

"Why is it far...?" Suzuno asked.

"So you could kick harder." Nagumo smiled.

"Oh... I see..." Suzuno sounded a bit nervous.

"Okay... SAGINUMA? ALL SET?" Nagumo shouted at Saginuma to get him ready.

"YUP!" Saginuma nodded.

"Okay Suzuno, just kick the ball to the goal." Nagumo said.

"Got it!" Suzuno smiled getting ready, he took a breath and started running to the soccerball. "W-why do I have this feeling...?" Suzuno said in his mind.

"Watch your cousin..." Hiroto said to Nami looking at Suzuno, Nami did the same.

After he was close enough to the soccerball, he stopped and crossed his arms and glared at Saginuma.

"It's...!" Midorikawa smiled. "He remembers!" he added happily.

"Northern Impact, we meet again...!" Hiroto said in his mind.

"I-I remember! This is my Hissatsu!" Suzuno said in his mind. "...Northern Impact..." he placed that name in mind.

The soccerball froze into ice and he kicked the soccerball flat with his left foot.

"NORTHERN IMPACT!" Suzuno gave a kick and aimed it at the goal.

"T-this is stronger than before!" Nagumo said in his mind.

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU THROUGH!" Saginuma shouted and did his move. "WORM HOLE!" The frozen soccerball went through the hole but broke free and went into the goal.

"...!" Everyone was in shocked seeing Suzuno's Hissatsu finally scored in the goal for the first time.

"...I-I..." Suzuno became quiet remembering something. A flash appeared again.

"TIME'S UP! THAT MEANS HIROTO'S TEAM WINS!" A voice shouted. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SUZUNO!" A voice grew mad "MY FAULT?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S EAGER TO BEAT HIROTO, YOU FORGOT ALL ABOUT ME!" A reply appeared angry too. "IF IT WASN'T YOUR CRAPPY HISSATSU, WE COULD HAVE WON! WON! won! won... won..." The voice shouted angrily again but faded away. Suddenly cries were heard and a large crash too.

"That sounds like the... Truck!" Suzuno said in his mind. "N-no wonder I forgot everything..." he looked down.

"Suzuno! That was awesome!" Nagumo held his shoulder but Suzuno was still looking down sadly. "H-hey...! What's wrong...?" Nagumo sounded worried.

"Y-you got mad at me... When we lost the match between us and Hiroto... You really hurt my feelings that day..." Suzuno held his chest.

"..." Nagumo looked away. "I'm sorry, I was an idiot before... I've been so selfish and careless..." he said in a low sad voice.

"It's my fault, I've should have practiced more..." Suzuno looked away too. "I've shouldn't have said that we wouldn't be friends anymore... It didn't help at all..."  
he rubbed his arm.

"Hey!" Nagumo held Suzuno's arm. "Is your arm okay now? And why you have scratches and bruises on your hand? Are you sure your okay?" he sounded really worried.

"Y-yeah... Why'd you ask...?" Suzuno blushed slightly looking at Nagumo.

"Because you are my best friend, and nothing can ever change that." Nagumo looked at Suzuno's light blue eyes, Suzuno was speechless and started to tear up and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Nagumo! For everything! I didn't mean to answer back! I was just so pissed like you are! I'm sorry!" Suzuno burried his face on Nagumo's shoulder. Nagumo hugged back and gave a smile, he stroked Suzuno's hair and head.

"Don't worry Suzuno, I'm not mad..." Nagumo smiled. "I'm just glad you came back here... I'm really happy to see you again Suzuno..." he stroked Suzuno's face to wipe his tears.

"M-me too Nagumo..." Suzuno hugged him again. "Will you help me remember more memories of all of you guys?" he smiled looking at Nagumo.

"Sure! Everything remember?" Nagumo laughed.

"Thank you!" Suzuno smiled widely and hugged Suzuno tightly.

"I'm happy that they got along together again right, Hiroto?" Midorikawa faced Hiroto with a smile.

"Yes, of coarse, friendship is friendship." Hiroto nodded calmly patting Nami's head.

"Me too!" Saginuma laughed and looked at Nagumo and Suzuno happy together.

"I hope he'll remember more memories of you guys." Nami said to the three of them and giggled.

"Yup!" All of them said and laughed.

"I hope it'll go as you say Nami..." Hiroto smiled at her and patted her head again.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. Back to School

**Chapter 9: Back to School**

* * *

It was already few days before Spring season... The white withered trees started to bloom cherry blossoms, the snow melted and grass started showing, and animals to move back in. Suzuno was staring outside the window on a cold morning still wrapped around her blanket.

"...Spring is coming up fast..." Suzuno whispered to herself. "I wonder if me and Nami will go to school..." she started thinking.

Suddenly Nagumo went in the room, and was shocked seeing Suzuno awake. Suzuno turned around calmly.

"Oh... Good morning Nagumo." Suzuno gave a calm smile.

"Oh! Suzuno! You're awake! I was going to check on you, but I guess it's fine..." Nagumo felt a bit embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.

"...?" Suzuno tilted her head. "...Why would you check on me...?" she started to blush.

"I just wanted to check if you were fine... That's all..." Nagumo turned away blushing too.

"Oh... I see..." Suzuno turned back to the window blushing.

"Oh! And by the way Suzuno!" Nagumo remebered something and looked at Suzuno happily.

"Hm...?" Suzuno turned to Nagumo.

"Everyone's is downstairs, they're still having breakfast... Wanna come?" Nagumo replied pointed from behind with his thumb.

"Sure." Suzuno smiled and nodded.

So Nagumo and Suzuno went downstairs seeing everyone staring at them eating.

"Good morning you two!" Hitomiko looked at them from downstairs carrying some used dishes.

"Suzuno-chan~!" Nami shouted happily from the dining table.

"Good morning!" Everyone smiled at them.

"You could sit here!" Midorikawa pointed at two vacant chairs. Suzuno smiled tilting his head a bit.

"Thanks Midorikawa, that's very kind of you..." Suzuno continued and bowed. Midorikawa bowed back sitting on his chair.

Later, most of the orphans left the table after eating, some went to watch TV, some helped do the chores, and most, played soccer outside. All that's left in the dinning room, are just the five of them, Hiroto, Saginuma, Midorikawa, Nagumo, and Suzuno.

"Hey! So school's coming up this week!" Midorikawa got a topic.

"Y-yeah! I'm so exited for the class examination!" Saginuma turned at Midorikawa pumped up. But Suzuno tilted her head.

"...What's "The Class Examination"?" Suzuno asked. Everyone looked at Suzuno shocked.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" They exclaimed, but Hiroto was calm.

"Oh please!" Hiroto laughed. "Suzuno doesn't know because she never heard about it. It has just started this year for the first time." he drank his tea.

"...Oh yeah..." Everyone smiled awkwardly.

"By the way, "The Class Examination test" is the test for deciding for which class you'll go to." Hiroto looked at Suzuno and smiled.

"L-like what...?" Suzuno was still confused.

"There are four classes, Class 1, Class 2, Class 3, and Class 4." Hiroto said confidently. "The one's who get the highest in the test, will go to Class 1. The one's who got like 11-15 mistakes go to Class 2. The ones who get 16-20 mistakes will go to Class 3. And lastly, the one's who kinda get the lowest, go to Class 4." Hiroto finished.

"Oh..." Suzuno got it. "Does lower grades have to take those too...?" she asked again.

"Yes, everyone is." Midorikawa replied.

"Really...? So Nami's taking the test too?" Suzuno was a bit shocked.

"Yup..." Nagumo said.

"Well...! Let's clean up and study for the examination! It's like only two more days!" Saginuma stood up his chair. Everyone nodded and cleaned up, then went in their rooms to study.

Later, Suzuno was reading on his bed on the floor. He really took the test seriously. Then Nagumo went in with a soccerball.

"Ello Suzuno!" Nagumo smiled. "You wanna play soccer?" he asked.

"Nagumo, aren't you supposed to be reviewing?" Suzuno laughed and looked at him.

"Yeah! ...Um... Well..." Nagumo gave an awkward smile. "I-I'm too lazy..." he felt embarrassed. "Could I study with you...?" Nagumo asked.

"Sure!" Suzuno smiled and turned to his book.

So both of them studied for the examinations.

Two days past and everyone was ready for the examinations, they were walking to school in the morning.

"Brr... It's still so cold..." Nagumo shivered. Suzuno laughed.

"It's okay, you'll get used to it." Suzuno smiled. "Oh, and Nami, did you study for the examinations?" she turned to Nami.

"Yeah! With my new friends in the orphanage." Nami giggled.

"We're here!" Midorikawa said happily pointing at the school.

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG!" The school bell rang.

"We better run for it, or we'll be late!" Saginuma was laughing. So everyone ran to the school.

When they got there, they immediately went to the examination room, but first, Suzuno had to bring Nami to hers.

"C'mon Nami! Hurry! Or I'll be late for mine!" Suzuno ran pulling Nami's hand.

"Okay!" Nami ran along with her. "Suzuno-chan! I think this is the one!" she walked to the door.

"Okay! Good luck!" Suzuno turned the other way looking at Nami.

"You too!" Nami waved and went in.

Suzuno ran quickly to the Examination room, she opened the door quickly and everyone stared at him.

"..." Suzuno felt embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry I'm late..." she bowed to The Proffesor.

"It's okay." The Proffesor said kindly. "Here, these are your papers." he gave Suzuno the test papers.

"T-thank you." Suzuno bowed again and ran beside Nagumo.

"Good thing it's Proffesor Tomo." Nagumo whispered to Suzuno.

"Why...?" Suzuno was already writing her name on the papers.

"If it was Ms. Raiko, she wouldn't let you take the test, and you'll immadiately go to Class 4." Nagumo replied.

"Oh..." Suzuno said worriedly and continued the test.

1 hour passed and still no one passed the papers yet, but, in just five minuites after, Suzuno was the first. She gave her papers to Proffesor Tomo.

"Wow, in just one hour and five minuites? That's a new record!" Prof. Tomo chuckled fixing Suzuno's papers.

"...Huh?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"The last record was two hours, and your the first one to beat it!" Prof. Tomo smiled.

"Oh... I see..." Suzuno smiled back.

"But are you sure your confident about your score...?" Prof. Tomo looked at him.

"Maybe..." Suzuno felt embarrassed. Everyone laughed, except the 4 friends.

"MAYBE?! HAHAHA! YOU'RE THE FIRST BUT YOU'LL MIGHT BE THE FIRST TOO TO BE IN CLASS 4!" A girl voiced lauged and everyone did too.

"..." Suzuno looked down sadly.

"Miss Mitsuko Ari! Don't be rude! I'm sure everyone feels the same when they pass their test papers!" Prof. Tomo corrected her. everyone became silent.

"...I'm sorry Proffesor Tomo..." Mitsuko appologized.

"I'm not the one who needs an appology..." Prof. Tomo pointed his eyes towards Suzuno who was looking down.

"..." Mitsuko gave a little glare at Suzuno. "Look, I'm sorry." she said arrogantly and sat down rolling her eyes.

"..." Suzuno was still looking down, she knows how the girl felt towards him.

"Are you okay Suzuno...?" Prof. Tomo smiled and patted her back, Suzuno nodded. "Okay, you can go back to your seat." he smiled.

Suzuno went back to his seat, still looking sad and embarrassed.

"Hey... You know that was wasn't a big deal, right? Everyone experienced that." Nagumo patted his back smiling, still answering the test.

"...It was..." Suzuno replied in a low sad voice. Nagumo remembered the time when all the orphanage children laughed at her when they were young.

"..." Nagumo turned away and continued answering the test.

An hour later, everyone was done and all of them went out the Examination room. When Suzuno was walking towards the door carrying her things, then Nagumo tapped her shoulder.

"O-oh! Nagumo! What is it?" Suzuno nearly dropped her things from being startled.

"Suzuno, I'll just talk to one of my old classmates from last year, I'll be back for you later!" Nagumo smiled and was pointing from behind with his thumb.

"Okay." Suzuno smiled back and continued walking out the door, suddenly she bumped someone that made her drop her things.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING FREAK!" a girl voice shouted angrily and glared at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" Suzuno bowed and got her things from her and returned it, when she looked at her he realized it was the girl that started the laughter.

"...Ugh! You again!" Mitsuko took her things from Suzuno arrogantly, Suzuno looked down sadly again. "And how dare you push me like that and beated my record!" she added angrily, Suzuno was shocked and looked at her.

"I-I didn't mean to push you... I didn't know you were there..." Suzuno said in a brittle voice. "...But you were the record of two hours, am I right?" she added.

"Are you stupid?! Of course! I said "record" didn't I?" Mitsuko shouted arrogantly. "Oh, and by the way, I was the Top 1 in Class 1 and the fastest record... 'Till you came here." she added.

"I-I'm sorry..." Suzuno's feelings were terribly hurt.

"By the way, my name's Mitsuko Ari, what's yours?" Mitsuko said kindly, fakingly.

"...My name's-"

"DON'T CARE!" Mitsuko butted in laughing. "Now get lost, idiot." she stopped laughing and continued talking to her friends, Suzuno felt really bad and wanted to cry.

"He might be going in Class 4! Don't worry Mitsuko! Even though she has beaten your record, she won't, because you went to Class 1 after the record! Nobody can top that!"  
Mitsuko and her friends laughed while Suzuno heared their conversasion.

Suzuno teared up, she couldn't hold back her tears, she buried her face on her hands and cried. Nagumo went back to her and held her shoulder.

"Hey! I'm-" Nagumo stopped upon seeing Suzuno's tears. "S-Suzuno...! What's wrong?!" Nagumo held both of his hands on Suzuno's shoulders facing him, but Suzuno shooked her head and refusing not to tell him.

"Hey! So how was the test-" Midorikawa was shocked seeing Suzuno crying and glared at Nagumo. "NAGUMO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Midorikawa shouted at him.

"W-WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Nagumo turned to Midorikawa shouted back, then he turned back to Suzuno. "Tell me what happened." Nagumo looked worriedly at Suzuno,  
but Suzuno still shooked her head crying.

"Hey what the hell happened?" Saginuma followed out the door along with Hiroto.

"Suzuno's crying..." Midorikawa turned to Saginuma.

"How come?" Hiroto asked.

"I don't know, Nagumo's asking him why." Midorikawa replied.

"Maybe because of the laughing...?" Saginuma guessed awkwardly.

"...Maybe..." Midorikawa thought, Saginuma and Hiroto did too.

"Maybe because of Mitsuki." Hiroto answered, Saginuma and Midorikawa looked at Hiroto and nodded shocked. Then they walked to Nagumo and Suzuno.

"Did she tell you what happened...?" Midorikawa said as she was behind Nagumo, but Nagumo shooked his head.

"No..." Nagumo looked sad. "C'mon Suzuno! Tell me!" he started shaking Suzuno, but Suzuno ran away from his arms.

"Nagumo! Don't do that! Shaking Suzuno won't help at all! Now look what you've done!" Midorikawa flicked Nagumo's back, but Nagumo didn't answer back, he just went after Suzuno.

"Let's just follow them back to the orphanage." Hiroto sighed, Saginuma and Midorikawa nodded.

When Nagumo was chasing Suzuno he bumped to Mitsuko.

"HEY-" Mitsuko stopped shouting upon knowing it was Nagumo.

"What?" Nagumo turned around.

"H-hello Nagumo." Mitsuko smiled.

"Not now." Nagumo glared at her and continued chasing Suzuno.

"Mitsuko, that guy is a Class 4-er, he's not your type! If I were you I would pick the smartest guy in-"

"Shut up." Mitsuko butted in. "Nagumo is the only one I'll like, Yui." she said to her friend, but her friend just shook her head.

Later, Suzuno was fixing her things in her room sniffling, then Nagumo followed in.

"Suzuno! Don't run off like that! I was talking to you!" Nagumo panted, he was tired chasing him.

"...I'm sorry..." Suzuno turned away looking down. "I was just so upset..." she continued.

"...Suzuno..." Nagumo walked towards him. "You could just tell me what happened." he said in a low voice.

"...Fine." Suzuno replied. "It happened when you left to see your friends." she added, then she sat on the floor.

"...And?" Nagumo asked and sat down the floor with her.

"When I was walking outside the door after you left to see your friends, I accidently bumped into someone... Then that someone got mad and insulted me..." Suzuno looked down.

"...Who was that "someone"...?" Nagumo was curious.

"..." Suzuno stayed quiet.

"...Tell me." Nagumo said in a low angry like voice.

"...Mitsuko Ari." Suzuno finally told Nagumo, but Nagumo turned away angrily and stayed quiet. "W-what's wrong...?" Suzuno said in a worried brittle voice.

"...I can't believe that bitch likes me." Nagumo said in an angry voice.

"...S-she likes you...?" Suzuno puffed up her cheeks, she felt a bit jealous, she threw a pillow at Nagumo and crossed her arms.

"Mph...!" Nagumo was hit on his face, he threw the pillow on the ground. "W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Nagumo shouted angrily.

"Hmph!" Suzuno turned away completely jealous, still crossing her arms.

"..." Nagumo looked at Suzuno's face. "A-are you..." he started smiling. "...Jelly?" Nagumo smirked.

"N-NO...!" Suzuno looked at Nagumo blushing madly. "I-I'm not!" she blushed more.

"...You are." Nagumo went closer to Suzuno, he also started to blush. "Why are you jealous?" Nagumo asked.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT!" Suzuno shouted angrily at Nagumo.

"Okay! Okay! Just, calm down...!" Nagumo tried to calm Suzuno down.

"..." Suzuno calmed down and gave a sigh.

"Good." Nagumo sighed in relief and smiled.

"When are we going to see the results of the Class Examination again...?" Suzuno asked.

"Tomorrow." Nagumo replied.

"Where...?" Suzuno asked again.

"At the hall, on a big bulletin board." Nagumo anwered.

"Oh... Okay." Suzuno went to her bed.

"You're going to sleep already...?!" Nagumo said confusely.

"Yes, I have to wake up early." Suzuno smiled wrapping her blanket on her.

"I see... You're just worried about the Test results." Nagumo smiled, Suzuno nodded laying down on her bed. "Well... Good night!" Nagumo walked out the door and switched off the lights.

"Night..." Suzuno closed her eyes.

When Nagumo was going down the stairs, Saginuma, Hiroto, and Midorikawa came home.

"WE'RE HOME-!"

"SHH!" Nagumo hushed angrily at Midorikawa. "You'll wake up Suzuno!" he added.

"Oh... Sorry..." Midorikawa apologized as Saginuma and Hiroto were laughing at him. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Midorikawa shouted again.

"SHH!" All of them hushed angrily at Midorikawa again.

"You guys..." Midorikawa was embarrassed and pissed as everyone chuckled and laughed.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. The Fight and Incident

**Chapter 10: The Fight and Incident**

* * *

The next day, everyone's ready for school... Especially for the Class Examination results. Most of the orphanage children can't wait so they went earlier and ran to school. Nami too went early with her friends.

"Hurry up! Almost everyone is at school now!" Midorikawa shouted from downstairs.

"Can't you wait?! The test results aren't such a big deal!" Nagumo shouted as he was going downstairs.

"Whatever, just hurry up." Midorikawa replied annoyed.

"Okay, I'm here." Saginuma ran from his room to the door still fixing his shirt, as Hiroto followed well dressed.

"I'm Here! Happy?!" Nagumo shouted sarcasticly to Midorikawa.

"...Hmph." Midorikawa rolled his eyes noticing his collar wasn't fixed properly.

"Suzuno hurry up!" Nagumo shouted from downstairs.

"I'm still looking for my jacket! You can go without me! I'll just see you guys at school!" Suzuno shouted back from upstairs.

"Okay!" Midorikawa replied. "C'mon! We still have to run to school!" he ran out the door.

"I'm following." Saginuma ran out too.

"WHAT?! WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE SUZUNO HERE!" Nagumo shouted.

"She said it's okay! C'mon!" Midorikawa was alredy at the sidewalk with Saginuma.

"Are you sure Suzuno?" Hiroto asked.

"Yes! I'm sure! I don't want you guys late just because of me!" Suzuno replied shouting from her room.

"C'mon Nagumo, let's go." Hiroto walked out the door.

"Kay'... Bye Suzuno! See you at school!" Nagumo walked outside and closed the door.

"...Bye." Suzuno sighed still looking for her jacket.

Meanwhile, at School, they all arrived panting from running, and they were shocked to see a lot of people trying to get a look on the Class Examination results. Some were pushing through the crowd even some overtook couple of people.

"Woah... That's a large crowd..." Midorikawa was shocked.

"More like a stampede..." Nagumo commented.

"I know, there's so many of them..." Saginuma added.

"I'm going in that crowd." Nagumo said in a low daring voice.

"WHAT?!" Midorikawa turned to him shocked.

"Dude! You'll get crushed!" Saginuma did the same.

"I don't care! I'm so impatient!" Nagumo stomped his foot.

"Okay... But check all of our results too." Midorikawa sighed.

"Ugh... Fine..." Nagumo sighed heavily.

"Good luck." Hiroto said reading his pocket book.

"Whatever smart guy." Nagumo glared at Hiroto, He made a run to the large crowd.

"Make sure you won't be crushed!" Saginuma chuckled.

"Sure!" Nagumo pushed himself through the pushing crowd.

"Okay... Let's start with Midorikawa." He searched Class 4 - Class 3. "Okay, so Midorikawa's Class 3 with Saginuma... Let's see mine next!" he smiled. Nagumo checked Class 4 but his name wasn't there, even if he checked twice. "M-mines not here!" Nagumo started to feel worried. "Maybe they forgot my name and-" he stopped upon seeing his name on Class 2. "WHAT THE HELL?! CLASS 2?!" Nagumo was really happy. "Now for Hiroto..." He immediately searched in Class 1. "Seems like he made it again!" Nagumo smiled. "Time for Suzu-"

Nagumo came back really shocked and speechless, he sat down looking down.

"Nagumo! What's mine?!" Midorikawa asked first.

"...Class 3 with Saginuma." Nagumo said in a low voice.

"Perhaps mine too?" Hiroto asked confidently.

"Still the same..." Nagumo continued.

"Yours?" Midorikawa was smirking.

"Class 2..." Nagumo replied.

"WHAT CLASS 2?!" Saginuma and Midorikawa shouted shocked, Nagumo nodded.

"Perhaps, Suzuno? What's her class?" Hiroto asked.

"..." Nagumo didn't reply,

"C'MON! SAY IT!" Midorikawa became impatient.

"...Did she make it?" Saginuma asked worriedly.

"..Yes." Nagumo nodded.

"Then what's her Class?" Saginuma asked this time.

"...Class 1" Nagumo finally replied, making everyone stare at him shocked.

"WHAT?!" They shouted, because of their shock, they ran towards the crowd.

They looked at their own test results including Nagumo's and Suzuno's, and they couldn't believe, Nagumo was right. They were completely shocked and speechless just like him. Later they noticed Suzuno behind them looking confused.

"What did I miss...?" Suzuno tilted her head carrying her things and jacket.

"Y-you're in Class 1, Suzuno." Midorikawa said.

"WHAT?!" Suzuno got worried.

"What's the matter?" Saginuma held her shoulder.

"S-she might be angrier at me!" Suzuno looked up at Saginuma.

"Who?" Midorikawa asked.

"Mitsuko Ari...!" Suzuno turned to Midorikawa worriedly.

"...!" Saginuma, Hiroto, and Midorikawa was shocked.

Later when all of them had to go to the classes, but Suzuno refused to his, so they had to calm him down.

"I should be in the class now, sorry..." Hiroto went inside the door.

"Suzuno, c'mon, at least Hiroto will be with you." Midorikawa tried to calm her down.

"Yes, but, she's still there!" Suzuno was still worried.

"Suzuno, just don't mind her." Saginuma added.

"I-I can't! My seat's infront of her!" Suzuno complained.

"Saginuma, Midorikawa, you both can go to your Class, I could handle this." Nagumo said to the both of them.

"Okay... If you say so Nagumo... C'mon Saginuma!" Midorikawa went to Class 3 with Saginuma, while Nagumo and Suzuno were left outside Class 1.

"Suzuno... Calm down..." Nagumo held his hands on Suzuno's shoulders.

"B-but..." Suzuno turned away.

"C'mon, it'll be fine." Nagumo smiled.

"Promise?" Suzuno looked up at him.

"I'm not sure if I could promise to that." Nagumo replied rubbing the back of his head.

"O-okay... I'll try..." Suzuno looked down and walked towards the door, she turned around to Nagumo. "See you later at recess..." Suzuno smiled and waved as she went in the door.

"Bye!" Nagumo smiled back and went to Class 2.

As Suzuno went in the Class, Professor Tomo was already teaching. Everyone looked at her, especially Mitsuko, only, she was glaring at her and stood up angrily.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Mistsuko shouted as Suzuno was looking at her frightend. "AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE IN ANOTHER CLA-"

"Mitsuko!" Prof. Tomo slammed the teaching stick on his desk. "And where are your manners to your classmate?" he added.

"Sir! She's in the wrong class I-"

"Enough! Sit down!" Prof. Tomo commanded her.

"Y-yes Prof. Tomo..." Mitsuko was embarrassed.

"You may take your seat, my friend." Prof. Tomo smiled at Suzuno. Suzuno bowed and took the last seat that was infront of Mitsuko.

"So, as you may see, someone got 100% in the Class Examination test!" Prof. Tomo smiled.

"It's Hiroto!" Some people chanted.

"No! It's Mitsuko!" Others shouted louder.

"It's sertainly Hiroto!" They continued.

"No! It'll be Mitsuko!" Others did too.

"Hiroto!"

"Mitsuko!"

"HIROTO!"

"MITSUKO!"

Suzuno kept quiet, she doesn't really like debates like this, she placed her head on her desk covering her head.

"It's Suzuno Fuusuke...?" Prof. Tomo wasn't familiar with the name, but he smiled. Hiroto was shocked but he didn't feel bad or jealous.

"W-what...?!" Suzuno said in his mind as he placed up his head shocked to Prof. Tomo.

"Heh... Congratulations Suzuno." Hiroto said in his mind smiling kindly, but, Mitsuko flew into rage and shouted.

"SUZUNO FUUSUKE?! WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Mitsuko shouted.

"...That's me." Suzuno said in a low voice turned her head a bit to her.

"?!" Mitsuko became jealous of Suzuno.

"RRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGG!" The school bell rang.

"Oh! Class dismissed. Thirty minuites Break." Prof. Tomo smiled, took his things and left the the classroom.

As soon as Prof. Tomo left the room, Mitsuko pulled Suzuno's hair from behind.

"...!" Suzuno immediately held Mitsuko's hand. "S-stop...! You're hurting me!" Suzuno started to cry.

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! HUH?! YOU'RE BEATING ME IN EVERYTHING I DO!" Mitsuko shouted that made everyone stopped talking and looked their fight.

"MITSUKO STOP!" Her friend, Yui tried to stop her, she pulled her hands away from Suzuno's hair, but it only hurt Suzuno more.

"Don't stop me!" Mitsuko pulled her hair harder.

"S-STOP!" Suzuno shouted in pain.

Hiroto just noticed the commotion and was shocked upon seeing Mitsuko pulling Suzuno's hair, He stood up and ran quickly to Class 2.

"N-NAGUMO!" Hiroto shouted from the open door and he got the attention of Nagumo talking to his friends.

"Wait for a sec. guys..." Nagumo told his friends and walked quickly to Hiroto.

"What is it Hiro-"

"No time to explain come, quick!" Hiroto pulled Nagumo's long sleaves from his arms, but Nagumo stopped.

"What is all the commotion?!" Haruya asked a bit annoyed.

"Look, it's about Suzuno..." Hiroto replied really worried. Nagumo was shocked and just rushed to Class 1 and saw Mitsuko pulling Suzuno's hair.

"STOP!" Nagumo shouted angrily that made everyone stop and Look at Nagumo, Hiroto followed behind him.

"N-Nagumo...!" Mitsuko stopped pulling Suzuno's hair and Suzuno dropped her head sideways on her desk crying putting her hands around her head in pain. Nagumo ran quickly to Suzuno and hugged her.

"MITSUKO?! WHY DID YOU PULL sUZUNO'S HAIR?! YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL THAT IS?!" Nagumo comforted Suzuno and tried to calm her down.

"N-Nagumo I-"

"Shut up." Nagumo said coldly. "I don't want to hear from you again, not even a word." he continued stroking Suzuno's hair. "A-are you okay...?" Nagumo wiped her tears,  
but Suzuno shooked her head, faced down on her arms and continues sobbing. Nagumo gave a glare at Mitsuko. "YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SMART, THAT YOU COULD JUST HURT PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" he was really mad at Mitsuko,

"...N-Nagumo... M-my head hurts..." Suzuno muffled still facing down on her arms. Nagumo held Suzuno's hands and made her stand up. "Hiroto, I'll bring Suzuno to the clinic." Nagumo looked terribly worried.

"Why...?" Hiroto asked.

"I have to." Nagumo replied. Mitsuki was completely jealous of Suzuno seeing Nagumo hugging Suzuno and holding her hands.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" Mitsuko harshly pushed Suzuno that made Nagumo let go of her and made Suzuno fall on the ground.

"...!" Suzuno fell and broke her ankle from the fall, more tears rolled down her face, she held her ankle in pain. Nagumo pushed Mitsuko.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM WITH SUZUNO?!" Nagumo harshly said. "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" he added.

"N-Nagumo! It was her fault! She started it!" Mitsuko lied.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID NONSENCE! JUST LEAVE ME AND SUZUNO ALONE!" Nagumo helped Suzuno up but when he did, Suzuno nearly fell but Nagumo catched her. "S-Suzuno...?! W-what's wrong...?!" Nagumo looked at her worriedly.

"M-my ankle...! I-I think I broke it...!" Suzuno replied crying.

"Hiroto, I really need to bring Suzuno to the clinic, I think her ankle's broken...!" Nagumo was completely worried. Hiroto just nodded. Mitsuko became speecless and a bit guilty, while Nagumo helped Suzuno to the clinic.

As soon as Nagumo and Suzuno arrived at the clinic Nagumo brought Suzuno to the nurse.

"What happened now Nagumo?" One of the nurses asked.

"My friend broke her ankle." Nagumo replied.

"Oh my... What happened?" The nurse looked at Suzuno's teary eyes.

"She-"

"I tripped on the stairs and I twisted my ankle..." Suzuno answered while Nagumo just kept quiet.

"Oh, then come here, I'll wrap a bandage on your ankle." The nurse smiled.

"O-okay..." Suzuno limped but Nagumo stood up to help her.

"Be careful." Nagumo blushed while helping her.

"..." Suzuno turned away blushing too.

Suzuno sat down and the Nurse wrapped the bandage on her foot.

"...Ow." Suzuno bit her lip.

"Oh, sorry... Was it too tight?" The nurse made it loose a bit.

"I-It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it..." Suzuno answered and smiled.

Later, Nagumo brought Suzuno back to class 1.

"You may go back to your Class, I'll be fine now." Suzuno limped to the door.

"Are you sure? I don't want that bitch hurting you again." Nagumo said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just see you after this subject." Suzuno smiled.

"...Why didn't you tell the nurse what really happened?" Nagumo asked.

"Let's just forget what happened." Suzuno turned away.

"Fine..." Nagumo replied. "See you later then." Nagumo sighed, he was still worried about Suzuno.

"Okay, bye." Suzuno smiled a bit and went inside the classroom limping. As soon she opened the door, there was no teacher yet, and everyone looked at her, all of them rushed to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Yui asked. "I'm sorry about my friend, I didn't know what has gotten in to her..." she looked down, guilty.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Suzuno smiled.

"What happened?" A girl voice asked.

"Are you okay now?" More people asked.

"Mitsuko is such a bitch for doing this to you." Somebody said.

"I know right?!" Nearly everyone said that.

"SHUT UP!" Mitsuko shouted from behind the crowd. "IT'S NOT A BIG DEAL THAT SHE JUST BROKE HER ANKLE!" she added. Everyone kept quiet. Later a woman was coming to their class.

"THE PRINCIPAL'S COMING! EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" A boy went in freaking out and ran to his place. Everyone quickly rushed to their places. Finally, the principal arrived at the door.

"GOOD-AFTERNOON MISS-"

"Shh! No need, no need..." The Principal said calmly smiling. "I just came here to tell all of you that classes are cut, you may all go home, I told the other Classes already, they're probably fixing their things by now. Bye now!" she smiled and left. Everyone shouted with joy.

"YES! HALF-DAY!" A voice happily said. The whole class became a bit noisy and you could hear bags and thing being fixed. Suddenly Nagumo was outside the door waiting for Suzuno.

"..." Suzuno noticed him when she was fixing her things. After fixing her things, she limped outside, and joined Nagumo.

"Oh! Hiroto! Do you want to join?" Suzuno smiled.

"No thanks, I'll just be with Saginuma and Midorikawa, I'll see you two back at home." Hiroto was still fixing his things.

"Okay! Bye!" Suzuno waved.

"What about Nami? Should we pick her up?" Nagumo asked.

"No, she told me she'll go with her new friends, I'll just see her at home." Suzuno smiled limping. Nagumo smiled back.

Mitsuko was standing behind them, looking at them walking away and talking to each other.

"...One day I'll get the chance of seperating you two." Mitsuko said in her mind smirking.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 10-**


	11. The Embarrassment

**Chapter 11: The Embarrassment**

* * *

The Next day, Sainuma, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, and Suzuno walked to school, especially with Nami. Suzuno was wearing cute blue strapped flip-flop sandals with a bandage wrapped on her left foot, the sandals matched her eyes and jacket, mostly like everything.

"Suzuno-chan... Tell me what happened please! All of you know but me!" Nami puffed up her cheeks.

"I'll tell you later at home." Suzuno limped.

"Aww...! But I want to know now!" she whined.

"Later! I promise!" Suzuno laughed worriedly.

"Hmph! Fine!" Nami replied.

"Oh yeah, by the way Nami, what's your class?" Suzuno smiled, but Nami puffed up her cheeks.

"Tell me what happened first!" Nami insisted.

"Ugh! Nevermind!" Suzuno rolled her eyes fakingly so Nami would tell her.

"FINE! Fine! Fine!" Nami stompped. "Class 2 happy?!" she crossed her arms. "Your's?" Nami asked.

"Okay~!" Suzuno smiled. "...Later, with my story." she laughed, the others did too.

"SUZU-CHAN!" Nami was stompping her feet angrily.

When they were all in school they all splited to their Classes, except Nagumo and Suzuno, they were alone in the hallway, and Suzuno was still limping.

"Suzuno, is your ankle okay?" Nagumo suddenly asked.

"It still hurts, probably still broken..." Suzuno looked down then she felt pain on her anckle and tripped.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo catched her by her arm.

"I-I'm fine..." Suzuno blushed and tried to remove Nagumo's hand of her arm.

"Are you sure?" Nagumo still held on to her arm.

"..." Suzuno looked down shaking her head. "...No." she admitted, suddenly, Nagumo knelt down and took Suzuno's legs with his right arm, his left on her back and lifted her from the ground. Suzuno blushed and tried to jump off. "P-PUT ME DOWN!" she pushed Nagumo away.

"After I'll bring you to your classroom." Nagumo started walking towards the door.

"W-WAIT! WHAT?! NO!" Suzuno blushed more and stopped Nagumo. "JUST! PUT ME DOWN!" she turned away.

"No." Nagumo replied. "Your ankle is hurt, besides we're just friends, I'm just trying to help you!" Nagumo smiled.

"F-fine, but make sure there's no teacher..." Suzuno puffed her cheeks.

"Kay'" Nagumo carried her to Class 1, as he opened the door everyone was starring at them, especially, Mitsuko, she looked really jealous, but, there was no teacher.

"OOOOH~! Suzuno's got a boyfriend~!" A voice popped out from the back.

"AWW~!" The others joined in.

"Ugh... Nagumo..." Hiroto facepalmed.

Nagumo and Suzuno blushed and turned away.

"N-Nagumo, you can put me down now." Suzuno flicked Nagumo's head.

"Ow! Fine!" Nagumo placed her down standing on her feet and limped to her desk and placed her head down covering her head with her arms.

"Bye Suzuno..." Nagumo turned away blushing and left.

The others rushed to Suzuno and asked her.

"OMG! Are you with Nagumo Haruya?!"

"You guys are so cute together! Since when did you started dating?"

"How did it feel when he carried you?!"

"Do you like him? Does he like you?"

Suzuno blushed upon hearing those questions.

"W-we're just friends, he did that just to help me." Suzuno replied.

"Oh... But do you like him?" Another question popped up.

"Uh..." Suzuno started to blush and turn away.

"Okay guys, party's over!" Hiroto smiled as he walked up behind the crowd.

"Aw...! Hiroto-kun! Stop being a spoiler!" A voice whined.

"Okay, okay, just go back to your seats! Besides, Mrs. Raiko will be here any minuite now." Hiroto reminded them and they all took their seats.

"Thanks!" Suzuno whispered to Hiroto.

"Anytime!" Hiroto whispered back laughing.

Later Mrs. Raiko arrived and everyone stood up and greeted her exept Suzuno, she was sitting down, but she greeted her.

"Why aren't you standing?" Mrs. Raiko said in an angry tone to Suzuno.

"I-I can't stand because-"

"What? Are you too lazy to greet me?" Mrs. Raiko answered making Suzuno look down frightend.

"N-no... It's just-"

"THEN STAND UP!" She shouted anging her hand on Suzuno's desk. Suzuno wobbled and tripped but good thing she held Hiroto's desk.

"Good for you...!" Mitsuko said in her mind smirking.

"Suzuno!" Hiroto helped her up her feet.

"I'm sorry." Suzuno was looking down ashamed.

"Take your seats." Mrs. Raiko didn't mind Suzuno's apology. All of them sat down, but they talked, it was very noisy, and it seems like Mrs. Raiko doesn't mind.

"Okay! You... take the... then... get the... done, it's that easy!" It was hard to understand the lesson when everyone's noisy, but Suzuno raised her hand.

"M-Mrs. Raiko, may you please repeat what you said?" Suzuno asked.

"IDIOT!" Mrs. Raiko slamed Suzuno's desk again making everyone quiet. "GET OUT OF MY CLASS!" she pointed at the door.

"But miss! I didn't-"

"GET OUT, OF MY CLASS!" Mrs. Raiko said again. Suzuno stood even if she tripped or fell, she just walked straight to the door.

"S-Suzuno..." Hiroto said worriedly.

"D-don't worry about me, I'm fine." Suzuno replied and smiled a bit. As soon when Suzuno was about to step out of the door Mitsuko shouted.

"IDIOT!" Mitsuko laughed, the whole class did except Hiroto. Suzuno teared up and burried her face on her hands and ran away from the laughing class, she didn't care about the pain she felt on her foot as she ran until she fell on the ground on her knees.

"Ow..." Suzuno held her foot from behind. Then she limped to a bench and sat there, she didn't want to go back to her classroom.

Later, at recess time, Nagumo waited for Suzuno outside Class 1, but there was no sign of her.

"Hey, where's Suzuno?" Nagumo asked one of her classmates.

"No." he replied and shook his head, he continued walking to the canteen.

Nagumo asked every single one, until he aked Hiroto.

"Hiroto, have you seen Suzuno?" Nagumo asked him.

"No." Hiroto shooked his head.

"Nobody knows where she's went! What happened?!" Nagumo was worried and upset.

"...Mrs. Raiko got mad at her, she called her and "idiot" and told her to get out of her class." Hiroto replied.

"And?" Nagumo was curious.

"She ran away." Hiroto replied again.

"R-ran?!" Nagumo was shocked. "She ran?! What if her ankle gets worse!" he was terribly worried now. "How come she ran instead of limping outside?" Nagumo asked again.

"Mitsuko called her an idiot too and laughed, the whole class did, then she cried and ran away, seemed like she didn't care about her ankle was hurt..." Hiroto looked down.

"SO THAT MEANS YOU LAUGHED TOO?!" Nagumo shouted.

"W-WHAT?! NO!" Hiroto shouted back. "Why would I do such a thing to Suzuno?! She's my friend!" he added.

"Then where she is now?" Nagumo asked again.

"I told you, I don't know!" Hiroto was annoyed and left Nagumo.

So Nagumo had no choice but to eat recess without Suzuno, until he met with Mitsuko.

"Hello Nagumo!" Mitsuko smiled.

"What do you want?" Nagumo asked coldly.

"N-Nagumo... I'm sorry about yesterday... I promise I'll change!" Mitsuko said.

"Whatever." Nagumo turned away, continuing eating his sandwhich.

"So, I was wondering Nagumo..." Mitsuko started to blush. "C-could we hang out...?" she asked, Nagumo glared at her angry and stood up his chair.

"AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO SUZUNO THIS MORNING?! WHY WOULD I HANG OUT WITH A BITCH LIKE YOU?!" Nagumo took his bag and left angrily, leaving Mitsuko speechless standing still.

Nagumo went around the corridor to look for Suzuno.

"Suzuno, suzuno... Where are you...?" Nagumo whispered as he was looking around.

"...I-I'm such an idiot..." A voice cried and caught the attention of Nagumo. As Nagumo was finding out where the crying was coming from, he saw Suzuno crying on a bench hitting her head with her hands.

"Suzuno...! Don't hurt yourself!" Nagumo went closer to her and stopped her from hurting herself.

"Leave me alone..." Suzuno muffled on her hands crying.

"Suzuno... I know what happened..." Nagumo sat with her holding her shoulder.

"..." Suzuno became really silent.

"I just wish I was classmate so Mitsuko will never hurt you..." Nagumo looked down.

"Look, just leave me alone..." Suzuno muffled again.

"And what?! Just leave you here crying?! Suzuno, I'm not going to leave to class without you!" Nagumo stood up and shouted worriedly at her.

"So what...?! They're right, I'm just an idiot, I'm useless..." Suzuno wiped her tears.

"Suzuno, listen to me, you're not an idiot." Nagumo held her shoulders.

"But Mrs. Raiko said-"

"What a teacher says is not always true Suzuno..." Nagumo told her. "You're smart, intelligent, and clever." he added.

"They're all the same meaning's Nagumo, nothing's gonna help me anymore..." Suzuno brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Yes they seem like the same meanings, but they're not the same level, They like have they're own uniqueness." Nagumo smiled.

Suddenly, Suzuno went speechless and saw a flash.

"I'm such an idiot, I got you into this... It's all my fault..." A voice said in a sad voice. "Is it your fault they act like that towards others?" Another voice replied. "Uh... Um..." A voice started thinking. "No right? Because it's their actions not yours." A voice said confidently but was sniffling. "You're not an idiot,  
you're my friend! friend... friend..." The voice added but started fading away.

"Suzuno! Suzuno!" Nagumo was shaking her shoulders.

"...N-Nagumo...! I-I remembered something!" Suzuno looked up at him with her teary eyes.

"W-what is it?" Nagumo started to smile.

"R-remember the time when I cried because your friends made fun of me?" Suzuno asked.

"Y-yes...!" Nagumo nodded.

"And you found me crying under the backdoor stairs... Am I right?" Suzuno felt positive. Nagumo hugged her.

"That was one of the days that I'll never forget!" Nagumo was very happy. Suzuno hugged back.

"I'm very glad I remembered that..." Suzuno smiled, she forgot all what happened at the classroom.

"Wait..." Nagumo stopped the hug. "I just remembered that Hiroto told me you ran, why did you? You're ankle is still hurt!" Nagumo looked at her worriedly.

"I didn't care about the pain, all I cared was get out of the classroom from all my laughing classmates... Just like I did the last time..." she looked down. "B-but don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Suzuno said even though she was unsure.

"Okay then, we better go to class now." Nagumo helped her up.

"O-okay!-" Suzuno tripped.

"Suzuno!" Nagumo caught her again on her arms.

"I-it's worse than I expect..." Suzuno tried to stand but she can't.

"I knew you shouldn't have ran away like that." Nagumo was still holding her arms. "It'll just make your ankle hurt more..." Nagumo was terribly worried.

"S-sorry for worrying yo-"

Nagumo carried Suzuno again.

"N-NAGUMO!" Suzuno was swinging around and blushing madly. "PUT ME DOWN!" she swinged her legs uncontrolably.

"No, you're leg is hurt." Nagumo replied.

"B-but!" Suzuno blushed.

"That's what you get for running!" Nagumo shouted. "Don't worry me like that again!" he added.

"Hmph!" Suzuno crossed her arms. "Why do you even care anyway? It's just a broken ankle!" she mummbled.

"Because you're my bestfriend, nothing can change that." Nagumo looked at her slightly blushing. Then Suzuno turned away blushing too.

"But why carry me?" Suzuno puffed her cheeks.

"Uh... Um... Because..." Nagumo started blushing madly.

"...Because you like me?" Suzuno smirked.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO! I-I-" Nagumo was completely red. Suzuno laughed.

"I was just kidding!" Suzuno smiled. "But, do you really need to carry me?" she tilted her head.

"Y-yes! You're ankle is terribly hurt!" Nagumo looked at her.

"Fine...!" Suzuno mummbled puffing her cheeks.

So Nagumo carried Suzuno back to her class still having their ten minuites break.

"Hey~! It's you two again~!" A voice said in a fangirlish way.

"It's Romeo and Juliet~!" Some added.

"Oh shut up." Nagumo rolled his eyes blushing and continued going in the classroom.

"N-NAGUMO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Suzuno swinged around again.

"Taking you to your place, why?" Nagumo grinned, Suzuno just turned away blushing.

As soon Nagumo placed her down gently to her chair, Mitsuko went in looking at them shocked.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER AGAIN?!" Mitsuko was completely jealous. Nagumo glared at her while Suzuno looked at her frightened.

"Chill Mitsuko! Nagumo just helped Suzuno to her place! You don't have to be obsessed over Nagumo!" A voice shouted from the back.

"Yeah! It's like you own him!" Yui said, then everybody laughed.

"Face it! He likes Suzuno!" A voice laughed.

"W-WHAT!? I-I DON'T!" Nagumo looked at the person blushing madly which Mitsuko noticed.

"...B-besides... W-we're just friends..." Suzuno said in a brittle voice looking down blushing.

"Yeah, Suuuure~!" A voice said sarcasticly.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE NOT TOGETHER!" Mitsuko shouted.

"Oooh~! Mitsuko is jelly!" Another voice added.

"Okay, guys, stop." Hiroto stood up his chair.

"HIROTO-KUN!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Yes, yes, now everyone keep their mouth shut, or you might start to hurt people." Hiroto said calmly.

Everyone puffed up their cheeks and went to their desk, but Mitsuko was still standing, she hadn't moved.

"I-I have to go now..." Nagumo took his bag from the ground.

"O-okay... bye-"

Nagumo gave a quick kiss on Suzuno's cheek.

"NA-NAGUMO!?" Suzuno blushed and held her cheek, but Nagumo left quickly out the door.

"Oooh~!" Everyone started teasing Suzuno.

"WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT?!" Nagumo said in his mind blushing as he was going to his class.

Everyone was teasing Suzuno, while Suzuno was denying their questions.

"Nagumo... How could you be so stupid?! In front of public?! REALLY?!" Hiroto whispered as he placed his head on his desk.

Mitsuko clutched her fist tightly and started tearing up, Suzuno noticed her.

"Mi-Mitsuko...! Don't-"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NAGUMO DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Mitsuko shouted at Suzuno angrily.

"B-but...! I-"

"I SAID, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mitsuko added angrily.

Suzuno turned away then started to tear up then she burried her face on her arms, everyone noticed and went to Suzuno and comforted her, some patted her back.

"Mitsuko that wasn't very nice..." Yui said as she patted Suzuno's back.

"Mitsuko is a bully!" A voice shouted.

"Stop being a bitch for once, will you?" Another voice added.

Mitsuko had enough, she ran out the door crying.

"Suzuno's such a bitch...! I hate her! I HATE HER!" Mitsuko stompped her feet angrily while crying. "I'll show her..." she whispered clutching her fists. "T-that's it!" Mitsuko got an idea. "I'll just act kind to Suzuno then she'll trust me... Then..." she smirked. "That's how I'll get Nagumo from her!" Mitsuko whispered.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 11-**


	12. The Sickness

**Chapter 12: The Sickness**

* * *

Later, Suzuno and the others went home, suddenly, Nami rushed in front of them.

"Hey Nami! Where are you going all of a sudden?" Hiroto smiled.

"I have to be with my friends, we have to continue our groupwork we did at school this morning! Bye!" Nami ran and waved at them.

"Bye Nami!" Everyone waved back.

"LOL, she forgot about the story!" Midorikawa laughed.

"Oh no! I forgot too! I have to tell her!" Suzuno looked worried and held her mouth, still limping.

"Then call her up on the phone!" Nagumo answered.

"But I don't know the number of her room!" Suzuno turned to Nagumo. (Suzuno's room is really far away from Nami's, It's like you have to walk across the orphange's garden.)

"I know her room's number." Hiroto raised his hand on his shoulder level.

"Oh! Really? Well tell me the number!" Suzuno got a pen on her pocket and was about to right on her hand.

"I'll just do it for you later." Hiroto smiled.

"Oh... Okay..." Suzuno pouted and placed the pen back in her pocket.

"By the way, I heard some rumors about you and Suzuno." Midorikawa nudged Nagumo's shoulder.

"Shut up... It's not true..." Nagumo said annoyed blushing. Suzuno just turned away blushing as well.

"Hey Hiroto! Since you're Suzuno's classmate, can you tell us what happened?" Saginuma turned to Hiroto.

"Please?" Midorikawa pleaded.

"There's nothing happening to Nagumo and Suzuno, they're just friends." Hiroto smiled.

"Oh... Okay, we understand. Sorry for doubting you Nagumo..." Midorikawa pouted.

"It's no problem." Nagumo replied.

When everyone got home, Suzuno, Nagumo, and Hiroto went to the phone to call Nami.

"So what do I dial?" Suzuno asked while holding the phone to her ear.

"I'll just type it..." Hiroto said as he typed the numbers on the phone. Later, the phone started ringing, and someone answered.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hello? Nami?" Suzuno answered.

"Suzuno-chan!" Nami said happily. "Good thing you called up! I didn't know your number! I just remembered the story when I got here!" she added.

"Okay... So it started in the classroom me and Mitsuko had a-"

"*cough, cough*!" Nami coughed.

"N-Nami...?!" Suzuno stopped the story and got worried.

"D-don't wor- *cough* worry about me! Just continue the sto- *cough, cough*! story!" Nami coughed more.

"Nami, no." Suzuno said demandingly.

"What's happening?" Hiroto asked.

"Okay, I'll be there." Suzuno placed down the phone.

"Suzuno what happened?!" Nagumo asked too.

"Nami's coughing uncontrollably! I have to be there now!" Suzuno started limping to the door but fell on her knees.

"Be careful! Just take it easy!" Hiroto said while Nagumo was helping her up.

"Suzuno, it might be just sore throat, or maybe cough from the cold weather." Nagumo said as he helped her up.

"J-just bring me there! I need to check on her!" Suzuno tried to stand up but it seems like she can't again.

"Nagumo just carry her!" Hiroto commanded Nagumo to.

"B-but! Why?!" Nagumo started to blush.

"I-It's fine, unless you bring me to Nami! But please, hurry!" Suzuno said.

"Just, carry her!" Hiroto started to glare at him.

"Okay! Okay... Chill." Nagumo started carrying Suzuno.

So all of them went to Nami's room with some of her friends there with her patting her back.

"S-Suzuno- *cough, cough* -chan!" Nami smiled.

"Nami!" Suzuno went off Nagumo and limped to her while he helped her go to Nami.

"Hiroto-san..." Nami's friend called Hiroto sadly.

"I think Nami-chan is sick..." the other friend said as she was patting Nami's back.

"Don't worry Kai and Anni, we'll try to fix it." Hiroto said as he patted their head.

"N-Nami... When did you start feeling like this...?" Suzuno sat with her on her bed, holding Nami's shoulder.

"W-when you- *cough* called up..." Nami coughed again as Suzuno checked her temperature on her head.

"Y-you're temperature is hot!" Suzuno looked worried.

"I-I don't even feel hot or cold...! I don't feel sick! I just- *cough, cough*-"

"Nami, you have to rest." Suzuno laid Nami on her bed and tucked her.

"B-but the story! You promised!" Nami complained.

"Nami, Suzuno's right, besides, you're more important than just a story." Hiroto joined in.

"Yes, your Hiroto-san is right Nami." Suzuno said stroking her hair.

"B-but!" Nami turned to Suzuno.

"Nami...!" Suzuno said. "I said rest." she added.

"Oi! You two! You both need rest too, Just do your groupwork tomorrow in class." Nagumo said to Kai and Anni.

"Okay." They pouted and went to their beds.

Suzuno stroked Nami's head and hair to calm her down to sleep, as soon Nami and the two girls slept, they turned off the lights and closed their door.

"W-we have to tell Hitomiko-san." Suzuno said as she was holding on to Nagumo's arm.

"I'll be the one to tell her, both of you wait here." Hiroto left to look for Hitomiko. Then Nagumo and Suzuno sat down the sofa to wait for Hiroto.

"N-Nagumo..." Suzuno was looking down.

"Yes Suzuno?" Nagumo smiled.

"Wh-why did you...-"

"Carry you? Well because-"

"No, I meant why did you-"

"Look for you? Well-"

"No...!" Suzuno blurted out a bit annoyed. "I meant... Why did you... Kiss me...?" Suzuno turned away blushing.

"B-because...!-"

"Just to make Mitsuko jealous?" Suzuno butted in.

"...No." Nagumo answered blushing.

"What?! Just because you want to embarrass me like that?! or you just did that for no reason?!" Suzuno became a little angry.

"No! None of them!" Nagumo answered back too.

"Then what?!" Suzuno turned to him angrily and started tearing up.

"B-because..." Nagumo turned away blushing. "Suzuno, I-..." he paused and didn't want to answer but. "...I-I like you." Nagumo finally said that made Suzuno speechless.

"...?!" Suzuno started to blush and covered half of her face with her hand.

"J-just nevermind about it. It was just a friendly kiss, we're just friends. I'm sorry I did that." Nagumo looked down.

"..." Suzuno kept quiet but nodded a bit.

Later, Hiroto went back with them.

"Suzuno, Hitomiko-san said that she'll bring her to the hospital tomorrow." Hiroto said.

"B-but there's school!" Suzuno looked worried.

"We have to put her absent tomorrow, we really have to check her up to the doctor." Hiroto replied.

"How 'bout me? May I be absent?" Suzuno asked.

"Your choice Suzuno." Hiroto sighed.

"I'll go then." Suzuno answered.

"How 'bout me?" Nagumo asked too.

"Why? Because of Suzuno?" Hiroto turned and asked him.

"Yes." Nagumo bravely said.

"Ugh... Nagumo, you don't have to, Hitomiko will provide her a wheelchair or help her there." Hiroto shook his head and facepalmed a bit.

"But Hitomiko will have a hard time helping Suzuno and Nami there! I have to go too!" Nagumo stood up and insisted.

"No." Hiroto replied in a low voice. "You have to be in school with us, what would they think when both of you are absent?" Hiroto said crossing his arms.

"..Fine." Nagumo rolled his eyes. "Suzuno... Will you be okay?" Nagumo turned to her.

"Y-yes... I'll be fine, Don't worry about me." Suzuno smiled.

"See?" Hiroto told Nagumo.

"Whatever..." Nagumo rolled his eyes again. Suzuno just laughed worriedly.

The next day (it was 5:30 am), Hitomiko was downstairs in the main living room (the center/heart of the orphanage) for Nami and Suzuno, while both of them were still getting ready/dressed to go to thee hospital.

"I-Is your ankle still hurt- *cough* Suzuno-chan?" Nami asked as she was wrapped around a blanket walking downstairs with Suzuno.

"Y-yes, still broken... But don't worry about me." Suzuno smiled holding the rails as she limped gowing down every step. "By the way... How are you feeling?" Suzuno asked.

"I-I feel a little sick now... I feel cold too..." Nami said in a low voice, shivering.

"...Please be okay... I don't want anything bad happening to you, Nami..." Suzuno looked down.

"D-don't worry! I-I'll- *cough, cough* be fine Suzuno-chan!" Nami said worriedly.

"Nami! Suzuno! Finally! I've been waiting for you two!" Hitomiko said as she go her coat upon seeing them.

"Oh! Sorry to keep you waiting Hitomiko-san!" Suzuno limped faster, still holding the stair rails tightly.

They all left the orphanage. Hitomiko was holding Nami's hand, while Suzuzno was holding on to Nami's shoulder's trying not to fall.

"S-Suzuno-chan... Y-you're- *cough* hurting me..." Nami said a bit worried.

"O-oh... I-I'm sorry Nami." Suzuno removed her hands on Nami's shoulders, but Nami placed them back.

"I-It's okay." Nami said. "S-sorry if I- *cough, cough* hurt your feelings, I didn't mean it." she looked guilty.

"..." Suzuno looked down, she also felt guilty, she became so quiet.

"...You know Suzuno, you could just hold on to my arm." Hitomiko smiled.

"...R-really?" Suzuno turned to her.

"Mh-hm." Hitomiko nodded.

"T-thanks Hitomiko-san..." Suzuno said in a low voice. So Suzuno wrapped her arms around Hitomiko.

"Hey, cheer up, It's okay." Hitomiko patted her back.

"Yeah Suzuno-chan! I'm not mad at you. I-I was just- *cough* saying." Nami pouted.

"I know how to cheer you up!" Hitomiko laughed.

"...? How?" Suzuno tilted her head.

"I'll tell you both a story, It was like... Um... Six or to seven years ago...?" Hitomiko thinked.

"And?" Nami looked at Hitomiko intrested.

"Suzuno and Nagumo were still young." she continued.

"..." Suzuno turned away blushing.

"What happened next?" Nami smiled and listend.

"It was normal day, 'till I met up with Nagumo looking troubled." Hitomiko laughed.

"What is it Nagumo?" Hitomiko asked as she was watering the plants.

"H-Hitomiko-san..." Nagumo said worriedly.

"Hm?" Hitomiko answered as she turned back to watering the plants.

"I-I need help..." Nagumo turned away slightly blushing.

"In what?" Hitomiko turned back to him titling her head.

"I-I like this girl a-and I want to give something to her... But I don't know what..." Nagumo started moving his fingers around.

"And who's that girl?" Hitomiko asked and laughed.

"You know what? Nevermind!" Nagumo was to shy to tell.

"C'mon, I won't tell anyone." Hitomiko smiled.

"...Fine." Nagumo pouted. "Her name's Suzuno." he blushed madly.

"Oh? Suzuno? Well, she is preety! Why won't you tell her?" Hitomiko teased him.

"W-WHAT?! N-NO! She'll hate me!" Nagumo looked up at Hitomiko angrily, blushing.

"I'm just kidding! Here just give her this." Hitomiko plucked a tulip and gave it to Nagumo.

"A-are you sure she'll like it?" Nagumo didn't want to take the tulip first.

"Mh-hm! She'll definitely love it! Girls like flowers right?" Hitomiko smiled, she was still holding the tulip in front him.

"...N-nevermind, I change my mind." Nagumo was to shy to do it.

"What ever you say Nagumo." Hitomiko sighed and planted the tulip back. "Just tell me if you need help." she continued gardening.

"I don't need help anymore!" Nagumo pouted. "I'll just give a tulip to her when I'm older!" he added. Then he ran back to the orphanage.

"H-he wanted to give me something...?" Suzuno blushed.

"Yes." Hitomiko nodded.

"Hitomiko-san? Are you sure Nagumo-san likes Suzuno-chan?" Nami giggled.

"I'm not sure... Like-like, or like as a friend..." Hitomiko started thinking.

"Just change the topic..." Suzuno continued blushing.

Meanwhile, Nagumo and the others were about to go to school when Nagumo was looking around worriedly.

"Hey has anybody seen Suzuno?" Nagumo shouted.

"They went to the hospital, remember?" Saginuma said as he was still eating his half eaten sandwhich.

"Oh yeah..." Nagumo started to frown.

"Don't worry Nagumo! Suzuno will be back when we get home!" Midorikawa tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah... Eight hours wouln't hurt." Nagumo turned away.

"..." Saginuma and Midorikawa sighed heavily, they felt pity for Nagumo.

Later, all of them went to their class, and Mitsuko noticed that Suzuno's absent.

"Absent, eh?" Mitsuko said in her mind. "This is my chance." she smirked.

"Aw...! Suzuno is absent?" Voices from behind said sadly.

"Yes, sadly." Hiroto replied.

"Aw!" Everyone whined.

"Poor Nagumo! We saw him sad walking down the hallway." Somebody added.

Mitsuko didn't mind their words, she only cared about Nagumo. When it was recess, Mitsuko noticed Nagumo eating his food sadly.

"H-hello Nagumo-"

"GOD, MITSUKO! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEAVE ME ALONE?! I SAID NO!" Nagumo shouted, he was in a bad mood.

"Nagumo-"

"GET LOST! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Nagumo left her again.

"Nagumo! Wait!" Mitsuko grabbed Nagumo's hand from behind. "Please... Don't Leave me." she said in a low voice. Nagumo pushed his hand away from her nearly making her fall, then he left her without a word.

As Nagumo left, Mitsuko teared up, she clutched her fists tightly again.

"...Why won't you like me!" Mitsuko whispered angrily as her eyes filled with tears.

Meanwhile, Hitomiko, Suzuno, and Nami arrived in the hospital.

"Doctor, my cousin can't stop coughing since yesterday night... And she said she feels sick today." Suzuno said to the doctor.

"Okay, I might as well give her a check up." The doctor said. "Come now." he faced to Nami.

Suzuno stood up too but Hitomiko pulled her hand and shook her head, Suzuno had no choice but to sit and wait with Hitomiko.

"...Will Nami be okay?" Suzuno asked as she was looking down sadly.

"...I can't answer that yet Suzuno, but hope she will." Hitomiko was unsure.

"I wish she will..." Suzuno said in a low voice like she was going to cry.

"..." Hitomiko felt bad and turned away.

After some waiting, The doctor went out of his door.

"She has a really bad condition... Is it okay for you if she stays in this hospital for further notice?" The doctor asked Hitomiko.

"S-she'll be confined...?" Suzuno looked up to the doctor.

"I'm afraid so..." The doctor nodded.

"Well, if it's the best for Nami, doctor." Hitomiko replied.

"Okay." The doctor nodded.

Later they took Nami to a room and made her lay down the bed.

"Suzuno-chan? Hitomiko-san? Why are we in this room? *cough*" Nami asked as she was sitting down on the bed.

"Nami..." Suzuno turned away. "Y-you'll be confined here." she added.

"B-but w-why...?!" Nami started tearing up. "*cough* W-who'll be with me? F-for how long?" she cried.

"For further notice Nami, 'till you get better." Hitomiko was looking down.

"N-no! I don't want to! Take me home!" Nami shook her arms and legs around uncontrollably.

"Shh... It'll be fine, I'll be here everyday..." Suzuno hugged her. Nami hugged back crying.

Later, when they placed Nami in gears, and other medications. Nami fell asleep, but Hitomiko and Suzuno had to leave her.

"W-where are you- *cough* going?" Nami woke up upon hearing the creak of the door and sat up on the bed.

"N-Nami..." Suzuno turned to her in sad eyes.

"N-no way! Y-you're leaving me!" Nami teared up and struggled to get off the bed.

"Nami... I'll be here tomorrow morning before I go to school, I promise." Suzuno hugged her and started to tear up. "Be a brave girl for me okay?" Suzuno smiled and looked at her sniffling.

"I'll try my best..." Nami looked down. "...Promise you'll be here tomorrow?" Nami looked up at Suzuno again.

"Yes, I'll come here as early as I can." Suzuno smiled.

"..." Nami looked sad and went back to sleep, as she laid down the bed turned away not facing them.

"..." Suzuno turned away, sadly. "Good night Nami." Suzuno said as she was closing the door, but Nami didn't response.

Later Hitomiko and Suzuno arrived in the house Nagumo and the others weren't home yet. Hitomiko went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, while Suzuno was sitting on the stairway.

"HITOMIKO-SAN! I'M HO-" Nagumo notied Suzuno sitting on the stairs. Nagumo walked to her and sat down beside her. "Hi Suzuno!" Nagumo smiled.

"...Hi." Suzuno said like she was whipering.

"W-what's wrong?" Nagumo held her shoulder. Suzuno shook her head while closing her eyes tightly, then she pulled Nagumo's jacket and burried her face on his chest.  
"S-Suzuno!" Nagumo started wrapping his arms around her, knowing she was starting to cry.

"...Nami... She's in the hospital...!" Suzuno muffled on his chest.

"She got confined?!" Nagumo was shocked.

"...Yes." Suzuno muffled again as she nodded. Nagumo turned away a little and felt pity for Suzuno, he hugged her and patted her back.

"Ah... Please don't cry... It's okay Suzuno." Nagumo comforted her.

"...N-Nami..." Suzuno muffled softly and continued crying. "Nami hates me... I left her..." she looked up at Nagumo with her teary eyes.

"No she doesn't!" Nagumo answered.

"SHE DOES!" Suzuno blurted out crying.

"Suzuno, maybe she's just upset you left her, but later she'll start to miss you!" Nagumo asured Suzuno.

"R-really? You think so...?" Suzuno sniffled and started to wipe her tears.

"Yes." Nagumo nodded.

"Oh, and Nagumo...?" Suzuno turned to him.

"Hm?" Nagumo looked back.

"Could you go with me to the hospital early in the morning before school?" Suzuno asked.

"Sure!" Nagumo smiled. "...But why?" he tilted his head, cluelessly.

"I promised her, I don't want to break our promise this time..." Suzuno replied sadly.

"Oh... Okay." Nagumo said in a low voice.

"Please be okay Nami... Please be okay..." Suzuno whispered, hoping and praying.

* * *

**-End of Chapter 12-**


	13. False Friendship

**~Suzuno's POV~**

* * *

The sun wasn't up yet, it was cold and dark, the street lights were still on, it felt like it was still Christmas. I await for Nagumo outside on the sidewalk to accompany me to the hospital where Nami awaits. Oh mother, all this years without you... I still can't accept your death since I was a little girl... But I know that you're happy up there... This morning reminds me of you... I remember you gave me quick strolls on the sidewalk every night, sometimes 'till morning, you would take my hand, and sometimes I would be tired from walking or get sleepy, and you would carry me going home, noticing I fell asleep, but now... I have no mother anymore... no one can ever replace you...

* * *

**Chapter 13: False Friendship**

Suzuno looked up the mid-light-covered sky with some twinkling stars that looked like diamonds, She felt bad, she held her chest with her hand.

...And this me, still mourning from your death.

Suzuno added.

"Suzuno!" A voice shouted running. Suzuno turned around and smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting...!" Nagumo panted. "So... let's go?" he asked and smiled.

"Yes." Suzuno nodded and smiled.

Nagumo and Suzuno started to walkdown the sidewalk, then they started a conversation.

"Suzuno is your ankle okay now?" Nagumo asked.

"Yeah... Just started getting used to it, I'm fine." Suzuno replied smiling.

"Okay." Nagumo answered and went back to walking, drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"...Since when did Mitsuko liked you?" Suzuno suddenly asked, that nearly made Nagumo spit his drink.

"W-why'd you ask? *cough*" Nagumo wiped his mouth and coughed a little.

"I mean... She's like obsessed with you... Besides, I just wanna know." Suzuno added.

"Well as they say... She fell inlove in first sight." Nagumo said a bit annoyed.

"Why?" Suzuno turned to him.

"I was playing soccer, and that's the time I met her." Nagumo answered.

"Tell me the whole story please?" Suzuno pleaded.

"...Fine." Nagumo smiled at Suzuno a bit worried-like. "It all started in the field... She was watching our soccer practice."

"Go on." Suzuno looked intrested.

"Suddenly, one of my teamates kicked the ball to hard and the other one wasn't able to catch it, it was fast upproaching at Mitsuko, she couldn't move from fear of the flaring ball..." Nagumo told and sipped his hot chocolate.

"Then?" Suzuno aksed.

"Of coarse, I saved her, I defended the ball." Nagumo chuckled.

"Oh... I see." Suzuno felt a bit jealous again.

"But of coarse I didn't like her, I just did that for her safty." Nagumo smiled. "Then one day, I noticed her getting mad at my classmates, who were just my friends and groupmates, they were mostly girls, then she said "DON'T TALK TO NAGUMO EVER AGAIN! HE'S MINE!", all my friends were frightened of her, some fought back and said, "HE'S JUST OUR FRIEND! WE DON'T LIKE-LIKE HIM! WE JUST LIKE HIM AS A FRIEND!", then I bursted in, in anger, I glared at Mitsuko and told her, "I don't like you, and I never will!", when I said that, she was speechless, as if she broke down or something, then she cried and ran away, and still, she won't give up on liking me... Ugh... She's so pathetic." Nagumo said annoyingly.

"Oh! We're here!" Suzuno looked and pointed at the hospital happily. Then they both went in.

As they went in the room of Nami, they saw Nami awake smiling, talking happily to the nurse.

"Nami?" Suzuno knocked on the open door.

"Suzuno-chan!" Nami shouted happily.

"Oh, excuse me..." The nurse smiled and left.

"How are you?" Suzuno asked worriedly as she hugged Nami.

"I'm okay, you?" Nami giggled.

"Y-you're not mad at me?" Suzuno broke up the hug and looked at Nami with her sad eyes.

"Why would I?" Nami sadly asked, but smiled.

"I'm glad you're not." Suzuno smiled back.

Nagumo sat on the sofa, while Suzuno was sitting on the bed with Nami as they watched TV.

"Suzuno-chan, tell my friends that I'm fine if they ask, and tell them that they could visit me here too!" Nami said happily.

"Okay, I will." Suzuno nodded. Nagumo looked at his watch.

"Hey, Suzuno, we better go." He said as he was tapping on his watch.

"Oh." Suzuno said sadly then turned to Nami. "Nami, we better go now." she kissed Nami's forehead.

"Aw... Will you come back to tell me the story?" Nami tilted her head.

"Ah, yes." Suzuno smiled and nodded. "We'll come back before you know it, with your friends." Suzuno stood up and took her bag.

"Really? Thanks Suzuno-chan~!" Nami rejoiced.

"Now get some rest, eat well okay?" Suzuno said as Nagumo openned the door.

"Okay! Bye Suzuno-chan, Nagumo-san!" Nami waved good-bye at them.

"Bye!" Nagumo raised his hand and left.

"Bye, Nami." Suzuno followed and left.

Nagumo and Suzuno were already in the school hallway.

"I'll see you later, then." Suzuno smiled.

"Yeah, okay, bye." Nagumo and Suzuno split to their classrooms.

When Suzuno arrived to her classroom, everyone rushed to her.

"Hey! Suzuno! Why were you absent yesterday?"

"Did something happen yesterday?"

"What was it?"

Suzuno was uncomfortable with so many people asking her, but she had to answer.

"Well, my cousin, Nami was confined in the hospital yesterday, so I had to go with her." Suzuno told.

"Will she be alright?" Mitsuko asked.

"Why do you care? Don't you hate Suzuno?" Somebody said.

"Yeah!"

"I just wanted to appologize... For what I've did to you, Suzuno." Mitsuko looked down sadly.

"Oh?" Suzuno looked up at her. Suddenly one of her classmates whispered to her.

"Why would you forgive her? She's a bitch!"

"B-but, probably she means it." Suzuno replied.

"WHAT?!" The whole class shouted. "You actually believe her?!"

"Yes." Suzuno replied with a cold tone.

"R-really?" Mitsuko looked at her shocked. "You... You actually-?"

"Mh-hm." Suzuno nodded.

"T-thank you, Suzuno!" Mitsuko hugged her.

"...No problem." Suzuno felt quite suspicious about Mitsuko.

"I promise you, we'll be the bestestfriends in the whole school!" Mitsuko smiled.

"..." Suzuno's face went blank, she slightly glared, her mind keeps on telling her that she's a fraud as she was staring at the wall.

"Suzuno?" Mitsuko called. "Is everything alright?"

"Wha- O-oh... Yeah, everything's fine, don't worry." Suzuno slightly smiled.

"Good." Mitsuko smiled back. People started to comment.

"Why did you forgive her, Suzuno?!"

"How come?"

"Oh c'mon, Suzuno, your better than that!"

"OH PISS OFF YOU GUYS! SHUT UP! YOU'RE ALL CONFUSING SUZUNO!" Mitsuko turned and shouted at them.

"NO YOU SHUT UP!" A guy replied angrily.

"We weren't even talking to you, Mitsuko!" A voice added.

"WHY YOU-!"

"Woah! Guys, guys! Can't we settle this without a fight?" Hiroto came up, making everyone quiet and stare at him.

"Not NOW, Hiroto-kun! We had enough of you're-!"

"Yagami!" Hiroto raised his eyebrow.

"But Hiroto-kun-!"

"Yui, no." Hiroto turned to her.

"HIROTO-KUN!" Everyone whinned.

"Guys, seriously? Don't you all get it? Suzuno forgave Mitsuko, and that's it! It's her choice anyway."

"Fine." Everyone started to sit down.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY!" Mitsuko arrogantly shouted.

"Mitsuko!" Hiroto crossed his arms.

"What?!" Mitsuko turned and glared at him.

"Perhaps you would like to sit down, like everybody else." Hiroto told.

"Okay! Okay, mister bossy pants..!" Mitsuko mummbled and sat down.

"Excuse me?" Hiroto squinted his eyes at her.

"Nothing." Mitsuko growled.

"..." Suzuno stayed quiet.

* * *

**Later at recess...**

"Mitsuko! Are you-"

"Don't worry about me, I'll follow, okay, Suzuno?" Mitsuko smiled.

"O-oh... Okay, If you say so, Mitsuko." Suzuno replied and went towards the door with Hiroto.

"It was kind of you to accept Mitsuko's apollogy, Suzuno." Hiroto smiled.

"Really? Thanks." Suzuno laughed slightly. "I did that because I didn't want to fight with her anymore, probably she did change."

"Yeah... But maybe she's trying too hard." Hiroto chuckled.

"Huh? Like what?" Suzuno chuckled as well.

"Well, her rude attitude didn't leave her." Hiroto scratched the back of his head.

"Hm... Yeah... But she'll probably get over it." Suzuno smiled.

"Yup... Maybe."

Meanwhile... Back at the classroom.

"I can't believe that you're friends with Suzuno now, Mitsuko." Yui said happily. "I'm glad you're both okay no-!"

"SHUT UP." Mitsuko said in an annoyed tone. "She's not my friend."

"W-what?! MITSUKO!" Yui said in a worried tone as she looked at her angrily.

"You heard me." Mitsuko growled.

"B-but why?! Suzuno trusted you!" Yui answered back.

"So what?" Mitsuko rolled her eyes. "At least me and Nagumo will trust me as well!"

"But, Mitsuko, this is wrong!"

"I don't care! I want Nagumo all for myself! I'll do everything to make him mine!"

"Not if I can help it! I'm telling Suzuno!" Yui started to leave the door.

"You wouldn't." Mitsuko smirked.

"I could if I wanted to!" Yui turned around and glared at her.

"Okay fine! Tell her!" Mitsuko crossed her arms.

"'Kay, I will." Yui continued walking towards the door.

"Oh yeah, before you could... Let me tell you." Mitsuko stopped her.

"What?!" Yui turned and glared at her.

"If you tell Suzuno, I'll tell the whole school about your dirty little secret." Mitsuko smirked.

"W-what secret...?" Yui started to tremble.

"Don't you remember? When you and Takuya had a kissing scene down the empty hallway?" Mitsuko grinned. "It would be a shame if I told everybody."

"B-but Mitsuko! That was two years ago!" Yui started to panic.

"But it's still a big deal for you huh, sweetie?" Mitsuko said sarcasticly.

"..." Yui turned away. "F-fine... I won't tell."

"Good." Mitsuko smirked.

* * *

**At the Cafeterium...**

"Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late." Nagumo walked towards the table.

"What took you so long?" Midorikawa asked as he was eating his sandwhich.

"Ah! Well... Ya' know... Quizes." Nagumo shifted his eyes.

"Yeah right, you got in trouble again didn't you?" Saginuma chuckled.

"W-well... Um... Yeah... Kinda." Nagumo ruffled his hair.

"Then you better not do it again, correct?" Hiroto looked at him as he was holding his pocket book.

"Shut it, book worm." Nagumo growled.

"Well, Hiroto is correct, Nagumo." Suzuno told.

"Fine." Nagumo pouted and sat along with them.

"Hello." Mitsuko came to their table while Yui was behind her. Saginuma and Midorikawa was shocked.

"Hi, Mitsuko! Hi Yui." Suzuno waved smiled.

"YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Nagumo stood up and glared at Mitsuko.

"I-I just-"

"NAGUMO!" Suzuno shouted at an angry tone. "She's here for me not for you!" Suzuno pouted.

"Yeah, because me and Suzuno are friends now." Mitsuko smiled. Nagumo squinted his eyes at Mitsuko for a couple of seconds.

"Suzuno?" Nagumo whispered.

"Huh?" Suzuno turned to him.

"We have to talk." Nagumo grabbed Suzuno's hand and dragged her out the cafeteria.

"Sorry about Nagumo, he's just been acting wiered over Suzuno lately." Midorikawa chuckled.

"Oh..." Mitsuko looked down.

"Midorikawa!" Saginuma hit his head from behind with his hand. "Shush!"

"Ow!" Midorikawa rubbed his head. "Fine!" Midorikawa pouted.

"U-um... Excuse me for a sec." Mitsuko stood up and went towards the cafeteria door.

"Look what you've done!" Saginuma said in an annoyed tone.

"At least what I said was a fact!" Midorikawa did the same.

"Could you guys stop it? You're both acting like children." Hiroto continued reading his book.

"Hmph!" Midorikawa puffed his cheeks.

"..." Yui's face looked worried, and she was extremely quiet.

"Yui?" Hiroto looked to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Yui nodded.

"Oh, okay." Hiroto went back to reading.

Meanwhile, outside the cafeterium...

"Suzuno! What the hell?!" Nagumo shouted at Suzuno, while scampering back and forth holding his head. "Why did you do that?!"

"Do what, Nagumo?" Suzuno crossed her arms and stared at him with her cold eyes.

"I mean, why'd you forgive her?! Why'd you forgive Mitsuko?!"

"Because she apollogized to me, Nagumo, it's simple." Suzuno replied.

"Suzuno, you don't get it! Mitsuko is bad! REALLY BAD! SHE'LL NEVER CHANGE!" Nagumo shouted.

"But she really did change...!" Suzuno answered in an annoyed tone. "Stop judging her!"

"Suzuno! Mitsuko's-!"

"What's wrong?" Mitsuko entered the scene in an innocent tone. Nagumo glared at Mitsuko.

"I'm leaving." Nagumo growled and left.

"Nagumo!" Suzuno shouted but Nagumo just kept walking away, then looked towards Mitsuko. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Mitsu-"

Suzuno was shocked to see, Mitsuko was staring at Nagumo, as if she was counting his steps.

"Mitsuko?" Suzuno called softly.

"A-ah...! Sorry, I just... Nevermind..." Mitsuko shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mitsuko smiled and went back in the cafeteria.

Suzuno turned around worriedly where Nagumo had went, and followed him. And found him sitting on the bench low, supporting his elbows on his knees.

"Nagumo." Suzuno whispered and sat along with him.

"...You just don't understand." Nagumo said in a low-brittle tone.

"Understand what?" Suzuno turned to him.

"Mitsuko is just using you, Suzuno." Nagumo looked at Suzuno with his worried eyes. "She wants to be close to you because of me."

"But... She wouldn't do that, she changed!" Suzuno said in a whinning tone.

"Suzuno, I don't like her at all, more so... I don't trust her." Nagumo leaned back on the bench.

"Probably just try to trust her and be friends." Suzuno smiled. Nagumo turned to Suzuno with an unsure face. "Please?" Suzuno did a cute face.

"...Fine." Nagumo rolled his eyes. "I'll try..." Nagumo smiled back.

"...Just for you."

* * *

**-End of Chapter 13-**


End file.
